Digimon Savers Tu - Forward
by merry1995
Summary: -Episode II: Forward- In a silent war with DATS, that's how Ichigo finds himself after the events at Cosmo World. The moment to test their resolves has come as Ichigo and his friends clash ideals with Yoshino Fujieda and the rest of DATS. Meanwhile enemies from the past comes back to seek revenge and will stop at nothing to achieve it... - Sequel to DST: Return. CH5 UP -Complete-
1. It's Just Another Day

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Forward**

 **Opening: SAKURA Goodbye - SCANDAL**

"Come on, Lunamon!" Tatsuki shouted as she ran through the busy streets of Yokohama "We're losing that Digimon!"

"Running is so boring!" Lunamon whined pitifully "I'd rather play videogames!"

Tatsuki sighed in exasperation. To think a partner of her would prefer to lay down and relax rather than doing exercise and doing… something at all!

It was not long before they saw the Digimon they were chasing down turn into an alley that Tatsuki knew from her time doing this "That's our chance! It's a dead end!"

"Good! I don't want to have to keep running!" Lunamon cried as she ran besides Tatsuki.

Lunamon was a rabbit like digimon whose body was mainly white while her ears were lavender. She had yellow moon symbols in her head, chest and arms. The symbol from her chest was covered by a silver moon medallion.

They finally arrived where the Digimon stood looking for a way to escape as he ended in a dead end.

Tatsuki stopped and pointed at the Digimon with her finger "Stop right there!"

The digimon turned to look toward the human who has been pestering him for the last two days "What do you want!? Can't you see I'm busy causing mischief!?"

"Jokermon put your hands up if you know what's good for you!" Tatsuki shouted as Lunamon stood in front of her "This time you're not getting away!"

Jokermon, a jester-like digimon smirked in amusement "And pray tell how do you think you will be able to stop me with just a Rookie Digimon besides you?"

Tatsuki smirked as she pulled her Data-Link. Lavender coloured energy sprouted from her hand and she simply said "That can be remediated!" She looked at Lunamon and asked "You ready!?"

"Yeah" Lunamon said, game-face on "I'm ready"

"Digisoul Charge!"

 **Digivolution Sequence, Initialize!**

Lunamon's eyes shone as power surged through her.

 **Lunamon, Digivolve to…**

Her body grew taller and her limbs became longer and more defined. Metal mask formed to cover her face while gloves came into existence. All around her form was fit to fight…

 **Lekismon!**

Jokermon stared shocked at this turns of events "She Digivolved just like that!? That's impossible! It took me ages to reach this stage!"

Tatsuki smirked at this "You see the bond between us is what makes us stronger!"

Lekismon looked at Tatsuki and asked "Can I finish this now? I'm missing Pokémon! Hoenn is getting interesting right now!"

Tatsuki sweat dropped at that "Just beat the bastard!"

Lekismon rolled her eyes and nodded before getting in a fighting stance Tatsuki taught her. Her partner was insistent in that she learnt a different style of fighting besides the one that came to her instinctively at the moment of her evolution.

She couldn't complain as it always took her enemies by surprise.

The jester digimon smirked at seeing that this was all that they were using against him "That's all? A champion? I'm an Ultimate Level digimon, my dear. I'm afraid that a digimon of that calibre is not enough to beat me as you will be learning very soon…"

"You speak too much" Tatsuki comments as she sends a message to Ichigo about their location, not that they need it with the Berry's nifty ability.

"We'll see" He says as he twirls his scythe "Take this **Lunatic Slash!** "

An Ultimate he may be, but his speed was quite _lacking…_

Jumping above the slash coming at her, she reared her legs for a kick "Hope you enjoy your down time **Moon Drop Kick!** " She kicked the jester with a powerful kick to the ground, making a big dent on it.

Jumping back, Lekismon charged once again as to finish the job but had to jump back when she heard the distinctive voice of Bazz and felt the _heat_ coming from the ground.

" **Burner Finger 3** "

Jokermon was no more with that as a silent scream was tore from his mouth. Lekismon was fast to absorb the data that came from the jester digimon.

"That's a fine job if I say so myself!" Bazz smirked as he walked toward Tatsuki and Lekismon, the later who was glaring at the red haired Quincy.

"That was Lekismon's mark" Tatsuki scowls at him "She needs all of the experience she can get!"

"I'm not against it" Lekismon adds her two cents "This way I'll get to the apartment sooner. More TV for me"

"That's the last straw!" Tatsuki shouted at her partner "If you want to see TV from now on, you'll have to win that right!"

"What!?" She shouts as she De-Digivolve into Lunamon.

"That's right you little pest! From now on, after I get back from school both of us will be going on a run and after that if you're tired, which will mean you made an effort, then I'll be letting you use the TV!"

"No!" Lunamon ran toward Tatsuki and hugged her legs while crying crocodile's tears "Please Mommy!"

"No Mommy on me! I'll make sure you will carry with this regime from now on!" Tatsuki said as she returned Lunamon to the Data-Link.

Just as she did that, a car parked at the entrance of the alley. From the car came out Yoshino, fully clad in DATS uniform.

She looked toward them and frowned upon seeing that she was late, once again…

"You two once again" She says, no bothering to mask the disdain she felt for them "You got the digimon?"

Bazz, not one to miss a chance to mess with DATS, he smirked as he said "This finger right here" He points to his finger "Was the thing that gave the final love tap before it disintegrated"

Yoshino fumed at that "You should stop your savage ways of dealing with Digimon! It's not normal for a Partnered Digimon to absorb the data of a fallen one! You should let them reform as a Digi-Egg!"

It was an issue that came up every time DATS happened upon them. DATS worked by turning Digimon into Digi-Egg and returning it to the Digital World.

To Ichigo and his friend that was like taking a murderer into prison only to set him free with a slap to the wrist. So they gave the Digimon that caused trouble the 'Hollow Treatment' as Ichigo dubbed it.

On the other hand, Digimon who cooperated with them were given to DATS to deal as they pleased with. That usually ends up with them sending them to the Digital World once again.

Tatsuki frowned at that "That guy went to Zoorasia and 'pranked' the animals there! By pranking I mean that he sliced limbs form them! We're lucky that he seemed to ignore humans! But how long would it be before he decided we were fun to mess with!?"

Yoshino quietened at that. What the Digimon did was barbaric, but they were not "That's not the way the Agency works! We don't kill Digimon in a way that they will not reform once again!"

"It's better for everyone!" Tatsuki shouts, ticked by having this conversation once again, even if it is with a different agent "If they aren't there to mess with anyone, then they help our partners to become stronger to better protect not only the city, but the world! Lekismon could have taken that Ultimate Level if given time!"

"Lucky us we're not in your agency" Bazz quips from his comfortable position against Yoshino's car.

Yoshino was frustrated by this type of conversations. As they were the only force against Digimon attacks, they were left alone to do as they saw fit, even with their ways of dealing with threats. She hated what they did, but had little to no argument against them as they did not kill the innocent digimon.

Only the ones they considered guilty.

Even so…

"Just leave…" Yoshino muttered as she felt powerless to actually stop them _'Right now I miss you too much, Lalamon'_

Bazz and Tatsuki nodded and left the alley, leaving the fuming Agent of DATS.

 **Chapter 01: It's just another day…**

Ichigo yawned as he woke up for another day of training. Fortunately, it was Sunday which meant he could sleep in, that's if a Digimon didn't interrupt his dreams.

He slowly got up and started walking toward the kitchen. He was in desperate need for some coffee. Yesterday they had to follow a damn Joker through the city and after that another one popped in to existence.

Just like that, as if crossing a supposedly impenetrable barrier was an everyday thing…

Seeing the lights on, he saw Miki who was in the process of making a cup of the heavily beverage for herself.

Things with her were… difficult. To find out about your cousin's idea of dealing with Digimon to be different to your own is hard. Her morale compass pointed somewhere while Ichigo to the complete opposite.

At least to her and DATS…

"Good morning" Ichigo greeted as per usual only getting a grunt in response. He sighed. While she was still cheery and somewhat friendly to him, on the mornings the demon came out. The demon being every normal person waking up at 7AM.

Not pretty to see.

Miki regarded him with a tense look before sighing herself "Sorry…"

Ichigo looked at her and slowly approached her "Miki… It doesn't have to be like this…"

"Ichigo. You're killing living creatures permanently. How can you justify that?"

Ichigo sighed and looked to the roof "I think…" His mind drifted to times he left alive dangerous individuals and their consequences "… that there are individuals who have a certain purpose in life. That Jokermon from yesterday mutilated animals for fun while the BlueMeramon from last Monday started the fire at the orphanage only to hear the 'Human babies screaming'. If you let something like that roam once again" His mind went to the time his mother died because of Grand Fisher, a Hollow the Shinigami refused to kill. Many were sent but they were killed. Why not send a higher ranked officer? "Then you're as guilty as the one who did the crime…"

That's the same logic with Aizen. He had to power to make a change, why ignore the man who threatened everything he cared for? If Aizen killed his family and he didn't move a finger, he would be as guilty as the Ex-Captain.

Miki sighed once again. It was the same argument he gave the first time she caught him doing this.

"Ichigo, I don't want you to get imprisoned for this. DATS seek to maintain peace between Digimon and Humans, so what you're doing is against the laws set by the treaty with Yggdrasil!"

Ichigo looked at her with an annoyed expression "Look how good that turned out. The Digital world's god attempted to kill us all!" Ichigo turns away from Miki and says as he enters his room "I think of my sisters when I see the innocents that the Digimon harm when they go on a rampage here. What if they were the ones in that position? That's what I ask myself and I see what I have to do"

Miki now frowns at that "Your sisters may be protected, but at what cost!? Lowering yourself to the same level to those murdering Digimon!? Is it worth it, Ichigo!?"

As he closes the door Ichigo looks at Miki "To see them smile… To see my father act the way he does… To keep my friends and family safe… I'll do what's needed to do if I can let it happen"

Miki looked down as her emotions played against her.

The only reason why Ichigo was out of prison right now was because he was useful to DATS, but that could change as fast as a new Partnered Digimon surged and turned to the Agency's side. The same could be said if Masaru and Agumon, Lalamon, Gaomon or Falcomon appeared once again here…

With nothing more to do, she walked to her room to get changed for the day.

-DST:F-

After a morning run, Ichigo walked toward Kamonyama Park, a little out of the way space of trees and peace that he started frequenting after school.

This was a little project of his to become… _'Useful…'_

They started this routine after the incident in Cosmo World. Ichigo would go to this park while Bazz and Tatsuki went after Digimon.

It's been almost three weeks since then…

Thinking about this brought a pit of uncertainty to Ichigo. Bazz and Tatsuki were unforgiving toward Digimon that came to them, though Ichigo had to have a very good reason to actually go for the kill.

Protecting the ones he cares for is one…

That's why he usually left the other two to this and when he expressed this to his friends they accepted without question. Bazz is a very violent person by nature and Tatsuki was trained to incapacitate opponents.

They were a good duo, what with their dynamics and them being of similar mind toward a battle.

Not to say that they were killing machines. Far from it, even for Bazz the kills were selective. The Digimon had to have done some major crimes around the city to deserve being killed.

Fortunately, Many Digimon were cooperative with them and were brought to DATS. Just the other day a Pandamon who apparently knew Yoshino crossed path with him. Ichigo helped him arrive to DATS HQ and was promptly sent back to the digital world.

Back to the goal of this trip, Ichigo aspired to harness the Digisoul as an Energy to fight with. The battle with MetalGreymon X opened his eyes to the potential of this Digisoul.

When the aura surged through him, it stopped a titanic metal claw that was sure to kill him otherwise. The idea that it stopped that kind of strength left him with the idea of trying to summon this same aura to protect himself and fight back.

That was the tip of the iceberg, he knew that much. Being able to repel techniques was only that, the beginning. Before, Aegiomon told him of a Human who could punch a Digimon and cause damage! He would stop calling himself Ichigo Kurosaki if that guy didn't use Digisoul for that!

With that in mind he sat by the pond cross legged. He pulled out his Data-Link and said "Aegiomon, Realize"

From the sphere of data came Ichigo's partner, Aegiomon. Said Digimon smiled at seeing Ichigo and sat cross legged as well, back to back with his partner "Trying again?"

Ichigo chuckled at that "You bet. I'll be damned if I let this beat me"

"Then let's start"

Both sat in silence as they meditated. For Aegiomon this was an exercise that helped him use his techniques with less energy while maintaining the same power output. A nifty exercise he learned in a book back home.

Ichigo meanwhile closed his eyes and searched for _that_ inside him. He tried everything he did that day to make his Digisoul surface once again.

The last time he managed this was while fighting MetalGreymon X and for some reason he couldn't' access it at all.

Bazz and Tatsuki had no trouble calling upon it to Digivolve their partners.

So he sat here in a dull try to get it to appear.

He wasn't as successful as he wanted, _again._

"Ichigo?"

Said Orange haired young man frowned upon hearing the voice. Opening his eyes he saw that it was Yoshino who was on the other side of the pond "Fujieda? What are you doing here?" She was wearing normal clothes for once. A pink blouse and short jeans, nothing fancy.

Yoshino frowns at him and replied "Taking a breather. It's my free day" She walks around the pond and stands next to him "You are meditating?"

"Something like that" He says as he gets in position to start once again "Don't bother me"

"Don't need to be so rude" The woman mutters as she takes a look at Aegiomon who was still meditating over their conversation "Why are you doing this?" She asks out of nowhere.

"Doesn't bother you" Ichigo replies as he smirks at her "Doesn't bother anyone. Don't bother me"

"What are you trying!? Connecting with your soul?" Yoshino puffed her cheeks at being ignored so easily by Ichigo before realization struck her "You're… meditating because you can't use Digisoul!"

The slight twitch of Ichigo's eyebrow was the only answer she needed. Now she was the one smirking. It was a mystery back in HQ why Ichigo did not make his partner evolve more frequently.

"What is this? All mighty Kurosaki doesn't know how to use his Digisoul! It all fits! You haven't evolved your Digimon since the battle at Cosmo World!" Yoshino could almost taste the fury he was feeling right now "If you wouldn't disregard DATS I would be glad to teach you about Digisoul!"

"Leave me alone" Ichigo now opened his eyes and looked at Yoshino straight in hers "You don't know me"

Now Yoshino frowned openly at him "You and your group made a good job of that! At first I thought you were an okay guy, back when I met you with Miki and Megumi, but I see you three only want to play by your rules!" She shouts at him "But things are more complicated than that. There are protocols set for any action we take! The UN trusts us to do the job! If we can't do it…" Now Yoshino looked down in silent anger "Then someone has to. I don't like what you three do, but you're the only thing between a certain death and an uncertain future!" She walks toward him and jabs her finger at him "You are just a kid in a bigger world than you know!"

Ichigo looked at her seriously. She didn't just say _that._ She didn't know anything about him. She doesn't know that he died in the past. That he fought certain death head on and came back alive, albeit barely.

She could not seriously be saying _that_ to him!

"You don't know a shit about the world, Fujieda!" Ichigo shouts at her "When you die, then you can say that you now all that there is to know! When you meet a Hollow and come back alive then you will understand what I and my friends do!"

Taken back by the outburst, Yoshino had no time to process what she was told as Ichigo whacked Aegiomon in the head, waking him up from his 'Meditation' in the process.

"Uh wha…?"

"We're leaving, Aegiomon" Ichigo says as he starts walking away "Don't you dare to follow me, Fujieda"

Aegiomon follows at a brisk pace, not entirely understanding the situation he woke up to.

Yoshino watched as Ichigo left and couldn't help but think _'When you die? What the hell is he talking about? As if dying and coming back to life is possible! And what the hell is a hollow?'_

With that in mind, she did what she was told to not do.

She followed after him.

-DST:F-

Yukio stood atop of a roof as he looked at the streets below him. Besides him stood a tall figure watching the streets as the cars went by.

It had blonde hair covered by a cloth in the form of a turban, a third red eye peering through one of the gaps. He was covered in a white cape that didn't let anyone see beyond it.

"So you say that the Digimon are revolting back in the Digital World?"

Baalmon nods and also leers at the street below them "That is correct. There is a rebel group that has been amassing resources and powerful Digimon for an unknown reason"

"The Digimon that came recently are part of said group?" Yukio questions as he hears a ding signifying that the computer he had connected to the net of the building he stood on finished its process.

In reality he stood on the Crisis Management Centre of Yokohama. Right now he was looking for any information related to Digimon.

It would be his branch of olive to Ichigo and his group. If he wanted to get something, he needed to give something in return.

Regarding his mission he started to question if he should be still trying to complete it. Ginjo said that he was to meddle with Ichigo and lure him to Xcution.

Problem is that Xcution was no more, or at least that's what he could gather from the video feed he received from the HQ. The security system was set up by him, so it was easy to get the recording of everyone getting their asses handed to them by Kisuke Urahara, Isshin Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida.

And so he decided to seek a metaphorical asylum against Urahara with Ichigo. That's the plan at least. Help him with a Digimon trouble, befriend him and get some kind of protection against the fate he knew that the rest of Xcution got.

If Ginjo isn't in Soul Society by now getting what's coming to him, then he'll sell his own videogame.

That'll be the day…

"I've got everything" Yukio comments as he checks the info he managed to retrieve "This contains many things they weren't told" He skims over the info and smiles "This is perfect. I knew bugging that room was something worthwhile"

He was referring to the time he listened in on Ichigo's conversation with the leader of DATS.

"Baalmon, let's go" He calls his partner "Find Ichigo and set him up for a battle" He says as he passes a communicator to him "Ring me where it is. I'll be compiling all the info for future use"

Baalmon looks a Yukio dead in the eyes and says "This is done for the survival of both worlds" With that he leaves.

Yukio look to the place where his partner previously stood and pulls out his deep blue Data-Link "More like mine…"

With that he leaves in a flash of green light, signifying the use of **Bringer Light.**

-DST:F-

In DATS HQ things were as tense as they could be.

Their Captain, Rentaro Satsuma supervised every operation taking place in the command centre.

Megumi Shirakawa was a diligent worker, if a bit distracted when it came to Miki and her friends, but right now she felt like not working at all.

The curious thing about this situation is that it was not on her behalf that she felt like not working. It was because of Miki.

As it turns out, her Cousin was partnered to a Digimon as did his friends, though because of their different ways of dealing with Digimon, the Agency decided to officially stay aside from their matters as they were cruel to Digimon.

They were right, though. Killing Digimon in that way was not only cruel, but against the very principles that DATS were founded on.

And for Miki to have her cousin ostracized like that must be hard not only for her personal life, but her professional career. She caught many officers of DATS that gave her dubious glances and sometimes glares when they saw the footage of Ichigo's battles.

Her thoughts were broken when Satsuma barked for her and Miki to follow him. In silence they followed the man to the conference room where they were surprised to see a green haired woman who was staring at them seriously.

She had long mint green hair tied in a loose ponytail and amber colored eyes. She wore a female black business suit with no tie that hugged her well-endowed body nicely.

"Kurosaki, Shirakawa I present you Minerva Stafræn" A reluctant Satsuma presents the woman to two of his most trustworthy agents "She was sent by the UN to become the main supervisor of operations"

The woman smiles pleasantly "Hello, as the Captain said, I'm Minerva and because of your… inefficiency in dealing with the current situation I was sent to evaluate and correct the errors the agency commits in the job"

Megumi smiles at the woman and greets her "A pleasure to meet you, I'm Megumi Shirakawa"

Miki nods as well "I'm Miki Kurosaki, a pleasure"

"Likewise" The woman says as she sits on the chair and makes herself comfortable "I'll begin saying that the main issue this company has is that there is no way to deal with Digimon as it is"

Satsuma nods at her "In the past, our officers were assigned a Digimon Partner to work with. Unfortunately, the balance of power was disrupted in the Digital World after the fall of Yggdrasil into her hibernation. All of the Digimon the company had at disposition were sent to the Digital World to deal with whatever situation surged"

"Very well" The woman starts taking notes of this "Tell me, Masaru Daimon, does it ring any bells?"

Rentaro nods at this "He was an Agent that was deployed to the Digital World for an undefined period alongside his partnered digimon, Agumon"

"Noted" The woman smiles toothily "The portfolio I had to read while travelling here contained files about three youngsters that possess partnered Digimon, correct?"

Now Rentaro frowns but nods nonetheless. The loss of those potential agents was on his shoulders every day. But he was completely justified in his claims. The only reason why someone as unruly as them managed to worm his way into the agency was because he was the son of one of their main researchers, Suguru Daimon.

"Why haven't they've been recruited into this fine agency?" The woman asks with a sarcastic tone.

So _this_ was the point of this conversation…

"I'm afraid that those three would prove to be too difficult to work with. They're prone to giving in to emotions, not respecting the rules or the authorities! Their background check came back with too many red flags to simply ignore!" Rentaro said as he showed the woman the results of the research he made on the three "We cannot risk this kind operations with such wild cards!"

The woman skimmed over the files while her eyes widened imperceptibly at some of the information "It never stopped us before. Many countries have deals with the scum of the scum"

They were taken aback by this declaration.

"Wars were instigated in the middle east. Who do you think supplies those countries with such weaponry needed for those takeovers? Of course USA then goes and put a target on beings like 'Bin Laden' or 'Saddam Hussein'. It's all a cycle. Even the UN deals with the devil" The woman says with a smirk "You have offered them a good deal if I have something to say about it"

Miki was trembling by now, the implications of her words not missed on her "You don't mean…"

"The reason why DATS has been so ineffective against Digital threats is that they're weak willed" Minerva sentences as she stands up "As of this moment I declare a capture on sight to Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa and Buzzard Bee! This standstill will not be tolerated anymore. If DATS doesn't have the Digimon to fight off the threats coming to us…" She smirks at this "… then we _will_ take them"

With that she left, most likely to inform the other officers about this turn of events.

Miki and Megumi were in silent shock while Satsuma fumed in silent rage. It was the purple haired woman who finally reacted "She can't do this… right?"

"She's on her boundaries to do this. She was sent to correct any inefficiency on DATS way of dealing with Digimon. This is just that, a _fix_ " Rentaro bites in anger.

Without another word, Miki left the building running _'Aunt Masaki… I'm sorry!'_

-DST:F-

Ichigo walked through the park while his head was somewhere else.

He could not stop thinking of why people would do that, going so far to prove a point. Yoshino over stepped her boundaries when she decided that she knew him.

She did not know him at all…

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Aegiomon asked, concerned for his partner "You're never this silent. Was it because of that human girl?"

Ichigo stopped and looked at Aegiomon with an apologetic look "I'm sorry, Aegiomon… it's just that everything that's happening… it's so frustrating"

Aegiomon looked at Ichigo and didn't see a young man, but a tired veteran warrior who just simply couldn't go on anymore. With that in mind, he strutted forward until he stood in front of Ichigo "Ichigo, you know that you can count on me for anything, right?"

Ichigo nodded, not really understanding where this was going.

"Then you have to stop trying to do this by yourself" Aegiomon stated as matter of fact "You carry everything on your shoulders when you simply should be dealing with any teenager life. But you're special, just like me" Aegiomon grinned now "You can think of me as another you! Another one who can carry that burden!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at that _'is it really so simple?'_

Their conversation was interrupted when a figure ran toward Ichigo and collided with him. As the figure was small, not nearly reaching Ichigo's waist, he felt nothing but a love tap, but for the other one…

"Owie! That hurt!"

Aegiomon was the first to react "A Lalamon? I never saw one of your species!"

The flower bud digimon named Lalamon nodded in greeting "Hello! I'm Lalamon! And you are?"

Ichigo smiled at the friendly Digimon "I'm Ichigo and this is my partner Aegiomon"

Lalamon's eyes widened "You have a partnered digimon!?"

Ichigo nodded and pulled his Data-Link to prove it.

Lalamon jumped in joy "Then you can take me to DATS, right?"

Now the mood went to the drain. Ichigo openly frowned "You know someone on DATS?"

Lalamon nodded at that "That's right! You work there?"

Aegiomon shook his head, surprising the small digimon "Nope, the jerks have been hounding us for more than a week now. I'm pretty sure that besides leaving Digimon at the door, that's as far as we can go on that building"

Lalamon frowned at that "But if you don't work on DATS, how did you get a Data-Link? They are made there after all!"

That piece of information surprised Ichigo "That… I didn't know that. The Data-Link appeared in front of me when I solidified my bond with Aegiomon. The same happened with my friends"

Aegiomon nods at that "Ichigo is a Digidestined"

Lalamon was surprised by this, though confused as well. If they didn't work for DATS… in first place, why didn't they work for DATS?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a figure came from behind Ichigo and tackled him to the ground "Leave her alone!" Ichigo managed to get off the ground to see Yoshino who stood in front of Lalamon protectively "You will not touch her!"

"What the hell, Fujieda!" Ichigo shouted, ticked at being followed by her "I told you to not follow me!"

"Yoshi!"

Now the attention was focused in the small flowed digimon.

Yoshino turned to look at Lalamon as her emotions ran wild "Lalamon…" She finally fell to her knees and cried, hugging her partner tightly "I've missed you"

Ichigo relaxed while Aegiomon looked at them impassively "They know each other"

The orange haired Digidestined was not amused by this turn of events "It's her partner…"

That's when his Digital Essence sense shot through the roof. Turning around he saw a Digimon who stood silently staring at them from above a tree.

It was a pink fox-like digimon whose front limbs were scythes. It had a long mane of blue hair. Red tribal lines crossed through its body while in its mouth held curved knives. In its forehead stood a blue star symbol.

It was staring menacingly at them…

Ichigo realized then, that he was prey… and so was Yoshino…

He looked at Aegiomon and said "Ready to battle?"

Aegiomon nodded while smirking "Always!"

 **-BREAK-**

 **[Ending: Nemurenai Yoru – Round Table Feat Nino]**

 **Hello earth inhabitants! I'm back with more Digimon Saver Tu!**

 **I present you Episode 2: Forward. The only thing you will get from reading this is that the plot goes 'forward'. That's all there is to this one…**

 **I have to apologize for the long wait but those who balance university and a job will understand me.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **The scene opens up with a little time skip!**

 **We see Tatsuki kicking ass as she should have in first place!**

 **Zoorasia is a zoo at Japan, for your information…**

 **Lunamon is her partner and her evolution to Champion was skipped… WHAT!? Well it will help me progress with the story further on to show you guys how it first happened.**

 **Yoshino doesn't seem to like Tatsuki and Bazz that much…**

 **Ichigo's relationship with Miki is frosty at best, though I hope it gets better.**

 **He can't get to his Digisoul? What!? Well it will be explained further in the story.**

 **Yukio appears and he has a Baalmon as his partner! A cool Digimon from the Xros Wars season that I absolutely love. Hope you agree with me that a shadowy character such as him would fit with Yukio.**

 **Ichigo and Yoshino don't seem to get well… It will get better… Hope you like their interactions!**

 **Lalamon is back!**

 **Ichigo is ready to battle a 'pink fox Digimon with blue hair and sickles for arms'. Take a guess…**

 **-o-**

 **About updates, I will update weekly until I have published all the chapters I have written by now. I'm missing the last chapter of this episode so I will try to finish it to upload it by the time it should be published. If not, please be patient! I'm uploading now to let you guys know I'm all the way with this!**

 **-o-**

 **About the 'opening' and 'ending', really good songs, I suggest you listen to them as they're cool. The ending you will find that it is like the slow song that every anime seems to have at one point or another. About the opening all I have to say it that I'm a SCANDAL fan.**

 **-o-**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Beating in Unison**


	2. Beating in Unison

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Forward**

 **[Opening: SAKURA Goodbye – SCANDAL]**

 **Chapter 02: Beating in Unison**

Aegiomon dodged another slash to the side and replied with an electricity covered fist to his enemy, or as he learned was called, Kyukimon.

The Faun Digimon skidded through the grass until he stopped. He looked up only to see the bladed member of the pink fox Digimon. Bending on reflex as low as he could, Aegiomon barely dodged the sickle that would have most likely finished his life.

Aegiomon recovered quickly and turned around to deliver a powerful kick with his hooves which Kyukimon dodged with ease.

This was the problem with this fight, Kyukimon was _very_ fast. Faster than him in this stage at least. Ichigo was trying to fix that problem with little to no results. He trusted in his partner, but there was something that made it difficult for him to call on his Digisoul, unlike Bazz or Tatsuki.

His relationship with Ichigo was strong, that much he knew, but for whatever reason Ichigo was unable to materialize their bond. Being friends with him was great but something was _pushing him_ away from Ichigo.

It worried Aegiomon as it usually wore on his partner's emotions to feel useless. Thinking about it he was exactly like him, difference is that he could do something if needed.

Ichigo didn't have that luxury, he was a human…

Kyukimon poses his blades in front of him and unleashes his signature technique " **Blade Twister!** "

Aegiomon barely managed to dodge, getting nicked by one of the blades in the process. Lalamon appeared behind Kyukimon and shot nuts at him " **Nut Shot!** "

It managed to distract him long enough for Aegiomon to charge his technique " **Stun Beat Blow!** "

Unfortunately, Kyukimon dodged in time for Lalamon to be hit instead "Damn, Lalamon!" Aegiomon shouts at the flower bud digimon.

"Lalamon!" Yoshino shouts as she catches her falling partner "Are you alright!?"

"I'll be fine" She mutters as she passes out.

Yoshino curses under her breath "Why did I leave the Data-Link in DATS!?" It happens that Yoshino left her Digivice in HQ for a Digimon Detector upgrade. Meaning to have a peaceful day she also left her phone, so she was alone.

Ichigo meanwhile was trying and failing to bring out his Digisoul without success "Come on!" He shouts in frustration "Come out! Aegiomon needs help!"

It tugged on his mind that he was the only one who could go to Ultimate level and he could not manage to do it when it was needed. Like right now, for example. Aegiomon needed speed and the evolution gave it to him.

Yoshino looks at Ichigo weirdly "What are you doing!?" She says as she scoots over to him, eyes softened "You really don't know how to call on your Digisoul?"

Ichigo opens his eyes and looks at her. Contrary to the usual smirk or frown, she was looking at him in… concern? "I-I can't do it" He finally admits "It's like I can't find it. I can't find my Digisoul"

-DST:A-

"Contact Agent Fujieda!"

"She doesn't answer her phone!"

"Data Realization located in-"

"-Information speaks for itself! It's an Ultimate at least!"

"Containment team deployed!"

Minerva stared at this scene of chaos in utter disappointment. Besides her Satsuma barked orders as loud as his subalterns. This is what she was sent to find.

People believed that Satsuma's weak grip on circumstances let potential Partnered Agents escape through their hands. It was true. Kurosaki and his group were rebellious by nature, but with the right cohesion even they would not reject working for DATS, in essence the UN.

But that was not why she was here at all. She had her own agenda and seeing the chain of command being torn in this way was quite satisfying. The disappointment part came because _this_ is what destroyed her family.

She could not believe it. An organization like this destroyed her family. She could not conceive the idea at all. With just a little whispering here and there everything was falling apart.

"Stafræn" Satsuma calls her. She turns to look at him "What is it that you deem… _necessary_ in this situation?"

Minerva smirked at this. It was true, because of her position it was in her power to take command of this operation, something she did in the conference room.

Looking over the monitors it seemed like two Ultimate Level Digimon came to the Digital World. One of them in Kamonyama Park, in the Naka Ward while the other one in Yashima Gakuen University, in the Nishi Ward.

Thinking over the information she knew, Kurosaki frequented the Naka Ward at this hour, curiously enough, the very same place where the first Ultimate Level Digimon appeared. That zone would be covered for now, but the aftermath could prove useful for them.

On the other hand, Yashima Gakuen University was unprotected though it is most likely that the other two humans with partners were going in that direction.

It would be easy to take charge of their digimon after a difficult and _tiring_ battle…

That would be the course of action. With that decided, Minerva turned toward Satsuma and said "This is what we shall do…"

-DST:F-

Coronamon dodged another barrage of rockets sent toward him by a tank-like Digimon called Tankdramon. It was a blue dragon Digimon melded into a rocket firing tank, in essence.

Lunamon was besides Tatsuki who was assessing the situation "We have another Ultimate Level..:"

Bazz who was besides her nods in agreement "Definitely the dangerous kind" He smirks at this "My kind"

Tatsuki looks at him with a deadpan "You're as dangerous as a kitty"

Bazz was proud to say that he managed to rein his anger appropriately, that's all…

Looking to the Orange Lion Digimon, Bazz called out to him while pulling out his Data-Link.

"Coronamon, you're taking this one!" He says as red Digisoul covers his hand "You better make use of this! Digisoul Charge!"

 **Digivolution Sequence, Initialize!**

In Bazz's Data-Link the word 'Digivolution' appeared, signifying the starting process.

 **Coronamon, Digivolve to… Firamon!**

The evolved form of Coronamon emerged from the chaotic mass of data that surrounded him with a mighty roar.

Tatsuki nods at the action and turns to look at Lunamon "You're up as well!"

"Do I have to…?"

"You will be missing that dorama you watch, the Attic Cat…"

"You're evil" Lunamon cries anime tears. Attic Cat is one of her favourite Doramas.

Lavender coloured data surged on Tatsuki's hand and she smirked "All is fair in love and war…" She loads the Digisoul into her Data-Link "…And this is definitely war! Digisoul Charge!"

 **Digivolution Sequence, Initialize!**

Lunamon sighed as she steeled her resolve. Playtime is over.

 **Lunamon, Digivolve to… Lekismon!**

As Lekismon emerged from the mass of data, she said to Firamon "We better get him out of here"

Firamon nodded as that seemed the most sensible course of action. Jumping in the air he took off, not before annoying the Dragon Tank Digimon "Oi, you old time warmonger! I bet you can't catch me!"

Judging by the thousands of bullets soaring toward him after the cry of " **Blast Gatling!** " Firamon guessed that it worked.

Lekismon ran through the streets also taunting the Tank Digimon who also roared at her. Lekismon dodged as best as she could the barrage of bullets and wished the damn city would end so they could fight the menacing Digimon.

Firamon, seeing Lekismon being targeted, decided to alternate the rampaging Digimon's attention between the two.

They kept running away for some time until Lekismon started feeling the run and pitched a ride on Firamon who thanks to Bazz's training was still able to fly. Tankdramon, contrary to what its size would suggest, easily followed the duo through the country at high speed.

The run came close to an hour when the city was left behind and they could see Mt. Oyama in the distance.

Bazz and Tatsuki, who was hanging from his shoulders as he flew at high speed using **Hirenkyaku,** estimated they were somewhere near Isehara, Kanagawa.

Tatsuki shouted for Bazz and Firamon to hear "We're far enough! This place is perfect!"

Firamon nodded and stopped in his flight, turning toward the oncoming Tankdramon. Lekismon got off him and nodded in thanks "Now we're far enough to not hurt anyone. Tankdramon have great destructive power"

Firamon nods and calls out "We'll beat this tin can in five minutes flat!"

A taunt, one the mechanic tank fell for and rushed with its technique " **Striver Cannon!** "

Seeing the oncoming nuke, Lekismon jumped into action and held onto it while in the air. With acrobatic prowess, Lekismon twisted in order to push the nuke to the air with her legs.

Firamon nodded to the action in approval and charged a huge concentration of fire on his forehead. With a roar of exertion he threw it in the direction of the nuke with a cry of " **Fira Bomb!** "

The Fira Bomb impacted with the nuke high in the air and with a deafening bang it exploded in the air whipping air currents that tore trees apart from the ground and destroyed the nearby landscape.

Bazz and Tatsuki covered their heads with their arms and tried to not be pushed by the tearing winds. Seeing Tatsuki buckling under the heavy winds, Bazz gripped her wrist as to not let her be blown away.

When the winds subsided the two humans were shocked to see the destruction one single attack by Tankdramon could do. A huge crater the size of a kilometre radius stood in front of them and they were lucky as to not be part of it at all. Lekismon landed next to them and Firamon landed wearily, not really expecting such firepower even if he was told by Lekismon.

"Damn" Tatsuki mutters as she thinks of what could have happened if they were still in Yokohama.

In the middle of the crater stood Tankdramon who was seemingly looking for them. Between all the wreckage it was difficult spotting them, even if they were wearing their uniforms.

Tatsuki looks at Bazz, a bit of fear creeping in her eyes and says "Maybe you should do this battle…"

Bazz frowns at that. Given enough time he was confident that the Digimon would be able to defeat Tankdramon. But something in the way Tatsuki said this made him unable to actually refuse. So he simply nods and starts walking down the gigantic crater.

Bazz stares at the Tank Digimon who spots him. Bazz for once looks serious and he doesn't know why. Battle was always thrilling to him. Be it with other Sternritter or hollows. Battle always managed to bring his more bloodthirsty persona, but somehow the prospect of fighting a machine capable of this kind of damage was _not_ thrilling at all.

He felt as if this battle was not something to entertain himself with, but rather like when he knew he got closer to his ultimate goal, to kill Yhwach. This feels like that, like when he had to battle to death against the previous 'H' Sternritter. That was one of the moments he battled as serious as it came and this, somehow, was not different.

This was a serious battle and he did not know why. Looking back he sees Lekismon who was still staring in shock at the destruction that recently took place. Firamon was looking at him with confidence. He knew that he could beat the Tank Dragon Digimon.

The last one, Tatsuki, was another story altogether. She was looking at him with a mix of fear and hopelessness. Why she was like this, he did not know, but seeing her in this state instead of the usual confidence and rash nature made him actually want to defeat this monster as soon as possible.

He wanted to help his friend…

Turning back to the battlefield he thought before rushing toward the Digimon _'I'm getting too attached to them… But I don't regret one thing!'_ He extended his arm and shouted "I will beat you in one move! **Burning All-Fingers!** "

Tankdramon did not stand with its arms crossed as it prepared another round of his nukes " **Striver Cannon!** "

Both techniques clashed and all hell broke loose…

-DST:F-

"Ichigo…"

Yoshino stared at the young man who just admitted he could not will his Digisoul to appear. It's not every day that people who are partnered to Digimon can't call on their Digisoul. It's something that comes to one as they reaffirm their relationship with their Digimon.

If she had to find a word that would fit this situation it would be _instinct_. It came to a Partnered Human like breathing came to babies.

What can you say to someone who can't do something if you can't explain it? That's the issue here. Even then if they had _time_ it would be plausible, but Aegiomon was at his limits and Lalamon was out of commission.

"Digisoul is a bond… it's something that comes naturally to one… If you feel anything toward your Partner it should exist…" Yoshino tried to explain as best as she could. Life of death depended on this "Think of the time you went through with your partner and let what you feel _flow_ …"

"What?" Ichigo asked, not really seeing a difference in what he was told to do and what he did for the last week "I thought of all that… I don't see what I'm doing wrong! I'm willing that energy to appear, but I can't! In the battle against MetalGreymon X it came naturally to me, but…"

"Digisoul comes from one self, but also from our partners" Yoshino explains as best as she can "It comes from both our souls"

"Then what am I doing wrong!" He shouts, enraged by what he was told "Spiritual Energy comes from the soul as well and I could control it easier!"

Yoshino looks at him questioningly "Spiritual Energy? What are you talking about?"

Ichigo then realises that he spoke out loud what he was thinking "Spiritual Energy… well…" He mutters before looking at her seriously "This stays between the two of us" Seeing her nod, confused by his seriousness, Ichigo continues "It's what Bazz uses to power his techniques, basically. I used to be able to harness this power, but now I can't. It's a power that usually comes from ones soul"

Yoshino frowns at hearing this. She knew that Bazz abilities were not human at all, but energy coming from the soul? Then her eyes widened as she remembered what Ichigo said previously.

" _I'm willing that energy to appear, but I can't!"_

" _Spiritual Energy comes from the soul as well and I could control it easier!"_

" _It's a power that usually comes from ones soul"_

"Ones soul…" She mutters before realizing what actually the problem was "Ichigo you idiot" She smirks at him "It's not your energy, the Digisoul I mean"

"Huh?" Ichigo manages to say upon her change in attitude.

"You're thinking the Digisoul like this Spiritual Energy you used to use. You see them like similar substances, but they're different! Very different!" She says, proud of realizing this.

"Different?" Ichigo wonders silently _'Is it that simple? I'm I really relating this energy… no… bond to Reiryoku?'_

"Not only that, but the Spiritual Energy comes from you apparently, but the Digisoul comes from the bond you share with your partner!" Ichigo now looks at her on silent realization. Nonplussed by this, Yoshino finishes her speech "That's why you can't call on your Digisoul"

Ichigo looks at her and the raging battle behind them dimmed to almost none existent noise _'I'm an idiot, the biggest idiot that has ever existed… that was why Aegiomon felt close to me, but distant at the same time… I'm sorry'_

"Not so strong now 'Mr I will work without DATS'?" Yoshino mocks him playfully.

A small smile manages to break on his face before a daring smirk crept on his face "You do realize you just helped the enemy, right?"

Yoshino's eyes widen comically at this "I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this to save Lalamon!" Even if she said this, both knew it wasn't true.

She was that much of a good person…

Ichigo stood up and shouted "It's time to finish this, Aegiomon!" The ground trembled as White Digisoul surged from him _'This is our energy! Our bond!'_

Aegiomon, who was on his last leg, turns to his partner and grins in relief "I knew you would realize it, Ichigo…" He mutters as his body is enveloped in white arcs of light.

All the Digisoul is condensed into his fist and Ichigo thrusts it in his Data-Link "Digisoul Full Charge!"

 **Digivolution Sequence, Initialize!**

 **Aegiomon, Super Digivolve to… Aegiochusmon!**

The adult faun Digimon emerged from the chaotic wave of light that covered. His plated face stared impassively at the pink fox Digimon.

Yoshino stared wide eyed at the evolution of the faun Digimon. It was impressive seeing it up close, but it was more shocking how powerful Ichigo's Digisoul felt.

Lalamon blearily awoke and felt a pull on her energy which she allowed, falling asleep once again afterwards. Her Pink Digisoul covered her and alerted Yoshino to what was happening.

Ichigo looked at Lalamon whose Digisoul condensed into a ball and flew directly at Ichigo's Data-Link. Ichigo's Digivice glowed brightly before the words 'Plant-Type Data Detected' appeared. After that the words 'Mode Change' replaced them and, instinctually, Ichigo knew what to do.

He charged a handful of Digisoul and let it inside his Data-Link "Charge! Mode Change!"

 **Aegiochusmon, Mode Change…!**

Aegiochusmon's eyes glowed white as a circular green glowing glyph appeared above him. In the centre of it, it had the kanji 緑 (Midori), green in English. As the glyph went downward, Aegiochusmon's body changed.

His fur turned light green and his arms were replaced by thorn covered appendages that extended into whips from spiked pink balls. His hair turned light green as did his chest plate and face mask.

 **Aegiochusmon Green Mode!**

The changed form of Aegiochusmon shook up his new appendages and smirked before vanishing to the normal eye and appearing behind Kyukimon. With superior speed, Aegiochusmon used its torn covered whips to trap the sickle fox Digimon in a painful grip.

It all happened so fast that Ichigo barely blinked in astonishment "Mode Change?"

Yoshino, who stood up beside him with Lalamon in her arms, nodded in agreement about the cluelessness "I'm with you here… The only mode change I know is Burst Mode, but this is not like that at all…"

"But whatever happened, it was because Lalamon" Ichigo says as he looks at the flower bud Digimon "Her Digisoul manifested and turned Aegiochusmon into a plant version of himself"

"Could be…" Yoshino muttered as she watched Aegiochusmon tighten his grip on the fox Digimon. This was going where she did not want to be involved in. After the battle tilted to their side it was a matter of time before they killed a Digimon and absorbed it, never letting it live again.

She did not know it, but Ichigo was seeing her all the time her thoughts drifted there. He had inkling about why she was looking down, away from the battle.

She expected something to happen and that was Aegiochusmon absorbing the Digimon. It was what they did. Early in their quest they discovered that absorbing the data of fallen Digimon helped strengthen the one who did the deed.

It was accidental when Moonmon absorbed the data of a defeated Digimon. Soon after it Digivolved into Lunamon.

This turned into an advantage with time as Lekismon became able to defeat Low-Level Ultimate Digimon as a Champion. It did wonders for the others as well, but unfortunately it seems it is illegal according to DATS.

This left him with a decision to make…

As Aegiomon called out his technique " **Plant Zone Cradle!** " he disintegrated the sickle fox Digimon and was about to absorb it as he used to but a shout from his partner stopped him.

"Aegiochusmon, not today"

Aegiochusmon looked at his partner questioningly before shrugging and walking away from the floating data particles. Ichigo walked toward it as it reintegrated in a Digi-Egg and picked it up.

He turned around and handed it to a surprised Yoshino who held the egg besides Lalamon.

This wasn't what she expected to happen at all. This did incur the question of 'why?' "Why did you let it reform into a Digi-Egg? Why did you not let your Digimon absorb it?"

Ichigo sat on the grass besides her, a bit tired by the usage of Digisoul. He replied with a shrug and said "Dunno, I kind of own you for helping me out with that Issue"

Yoshino nodded before looking at Lalamon who slept in her arms "You did help me keep Lalamon safe through this… So we're even, Ichigo"

Ichigo chuckled at that "You're not that bad when you're not working, you know?"

"I'm a good person, I'll have you know" She responded indignantly "It's just that you and your group always get in the way of how we work!"

"It's not like I want to kill Digimon because we can" He says with a small frown "We discovered early on that absorbing Digimon helped a Digimon develop rapidly. The level of Digimon crossing the Firewall became increasingly higher these days"

Yoshino turns to look at him as if to signal him to continue.

He took the cue and continued "At first we fought Champion Level Digimon, but not long after we received our partners the minimum level of Digimon that crossed became Ultimate. We're lucky that Mega Level Digimon aren't that common, because then we would be lost"

"But what about that guy with the Mohawk? He can battle Ultimate Level Digimon easily!" She says, trying to come up with an alternative.

Ichigo shakes his head at this "Bazz is strong, but we estimate that he's as strong as a Mega Level one so the possibility of him fighting them and coming on top is good, but what if more come this way? He cannot fight them while holding back enough to not destroy the city" Ichigo explains as best as he can "That's why we're strengthening our Digimon as fast as we can, to better protect the city"

"There has to be another way!" She insists a bit louder than intended.

At this point Aegiochusmon decided to interject "Do you think _I_ enjoy killing my brethren and absorbing them?" He says with a serious look in his eyes "Imagine yourself killing another human… it's not something I like at all, but I know it's the only way to better protect the ones we care about"

That got to Yoshino. She's been wondering about that as well. What did the Digimon think of this?

Back in their time as a team, they had little difficulty about this as it was an unspoken agreement that Digimon were meant to return to a Digi-Egg. It was how the four of them used to work, her, Ikuto, Touma and Masaru…

So what was she to think about this?

Before her thoughts could go further, she heard rustling and stomping sounds. Turning around she was met with the tired face of Miki who looked worse for wear.

"Miki?" Ichigo asked a bit concerned for her. She looked like she's been running for the last hour or so "What happened?"

"Ichigo run" She managed to breath out "They're going after your Digimon, you can't let DATS catch you"

Both Ichigo and Yoshino's eyes widened at that "What!? Why?!"

"New company policies" She said with a humourless chuckle "To battle Digimon they need Digimon and you and your friends have what they need"

Aegiochusmon took a step forward at this "I won't be leaving Ichigo just like that! No matter who it is, I will fight them"

"It's not a matter of fighting!" Miki shouts at him "This… this woman who came to DATS is not above ransoming to obtain what she wants! She practically insinuated it!" She takes a deep breath to recover "You have to run!"

"It's a bit late for that" A calm voice says from above them "DATS is surrounding this park with agents"

Surprised by the unexpected arrival they turn around to see someone sitting on a branch, lazily playing videogames. To Miki and Yoshino this young man was an unknown, but Ichigo did know him.

"Yukio?" He asks bewildered.

"There's no time for that, Ichigo" Yukio explains as holographic images surge from his portable console showing video feed of the park being flooded by agents "You and Aegiochusmon have to leave, now"

"You know about Digimon?!" Yoshino asks, surprised by the blonde's knowledge "Who are you?!"

"I'm Yukio Hans Voralverna" He says as he pulls out a dark blue Data-Link "And I do know about Digimon"

"A Data-Link!" Miki shouts in surprise "You're a Partnered Human!"

"That's correct" Another voice calls to them "And I'm his partner" The voice came from behind the tree Yukio sat on. It was a human like Digimon that was covered in a cloak "My name is Baalmon, a pleasure to meet you"

Ichigo turns to look at Yukio and decides to speak his thoughts "You can get us out of here, right?"

Yukio nods and brings his Portable Console up " **Invaders Must Die** "

At that moment, to Ichigo, the world melted into black and when it reformed he was caught by surprise to see a giant screen in front of him with Yukio looking at him. Aegiochusmon was right beside him.

"Don't panic, you're in my game" Yukio explains to him and the ones outside the videogame "That's my ability"

It's Yoshino who asks this, a bit unsure about it "You… you used Spiritual Energy to do that?"

Yukio looks at her; a bit surprised that she knew about it "That's correct. Now I suggest that you follow me here"

Miki was about to question both Yoshino and Yukio about their knowledge in something they _shouldn't_ know when DATS agents flooded the clearing.

"Halt!" One of them says "Identify yourself!"

"Ahh…" Yoshino looks at Miki unsure before Yukio beats her to it.

"They are members of a group called DATS" Yukio replies in the best 'innocent kid' expression he could come up with "They were looking for an Orange haired guy named… What was it? Ichiro? Ichijou?"

Seeing where this was going, Miki nods at this "I'm Agent Miki Kurosaki from DATS! I've been following Ichigo Kurosaki but he got off somewhere. I'm interrogating this kid here about his whereabouts. I'm afraid he hasn't seen them" Miki lies smoothly "On the way I met with Agent Fujieda who seems to… have been reacquainted with her Partner"

"I see" One of the higher ranking agents' nods in understanding "Kid go on your way, Kurosaki, Fujieda come with me. The Captain will be pleased with this turn of events" The man says before going to speak on his comm.

Yoshino looks at Miki and nods before taking off.

Yukio sees al this before thinking to himself _'Idiots… all of them…'_ He looks at the screen of his game and mutters "I'll release both of you in a safer place"

-DST:F-

"That wasn't that difficult" Bazz brags while he sits on a piece of debris created by his final clash with Tankdramon.

Once again the Digimon never stood a chance. Bazz knew it, if push came to shove he could go into Vollstadig, but then again Yhwach forbade him of showing his true power during the mission.

"He was a tin can after all" He says to his silent companion who seems unresponsive to his better efforts to get a rise out of her.

Tatsuki sat on a rock close to his, but instead of seeing the fiery girl trying to chop his head off, he saw one who was still looking at the crater created by Tankdramon. That seemed to have gotten to her. She saw mass destruction for the first time in her life up close, most likely.

Bazz thought it was the shock of thinking that she could be the one that blew up but to him that seemed trivial.

Being in Silvern is a challenge on itself. Half the Sternritter were crazy enough to pick a fight with you for no apparent reason. And that's when shit got serious and it usually took Jugo's intervention to stop it.

He had to admit, he was very easily riled, so half of the time it was he who got the first blood.

But back on track, he had to wonder about what her thoughts were.

Tatsuki by her side was still looking at the destruction caused by _one_ high levelled Digimon. She wasn't that unfamiliar to the possibility of danger, what with seeing her friends and hollows going at it on daily basis, but this was the first time she got to see it up close.

And she was in the middle of it. She wasn't standing on the side-lines like last time. She and her partner were the ones in action. And had it not been for their quick thinking about getting the battle out of the city, millions would have died from an attack like that.

What came over Tatsuki was the weight of the responsibility that came with being a Digidestined.

So it came as no surprise when she thought of the weight her choices would have from now on. Up until now she fought champion level Digimon who were dangerous, but mostly it was low-level Ultimate that came here, like the Jokermon from the other day or an Etemon they had to battle.

But this one was way over their power level. This one was a dangerous one and she knew that from now on, stronger Digimon than Tankdramon would come.

From now onwards, things would be harder…

Her line of thoughts was broken when she heard Bazz make a smartass comment about Tankdramon. For some reason, it felt to her as if Bazz was doing this for her well-being. He was trying to distract her of her own thoughts, acting like an idiot. Even if thinking that Bazz would do something like that for was flattering, she knew with how he usually acts that this is only to stimulate his over inflated ego.

She was about to retort to him when she started hearing police patrol's sirens.

It didn't take an idiot, even one like Bazz, to know that staying there was a bad idea.

Firamon who was resting from the flight groaned as he got up and looked at Bazz "You can manage?"

Bazz nods at him "Yeah take off with Lunamon, I'll take grumpy over there"

Firamon nods and takes off with Lunamon on his back; she was dead tired from the run and fight.

Bazz turns toward Tatsuki and says "Okay hang on so we can get the hell out of here" His only answer was a hit to his shoulder, one he barely felt "Oi what your deal!?"

"That's for calling me grumpy" Tatsuki hisses as she grips onto Bazz neck tightly as to not fall during the run. It was an added bonus that she was cutting some of the oxygen flow that Bazz was sorely missing now.

' _She's back to normal alright! Dammit!'_

"And Bazz?" She says, barely a whisper "Thanks… for… you know"

Bazz nodded and took off, not really understanding why she was thanking him.

-DST:F-

"So you say you found your partner… in this park that Ichigo Kurosaki usually hangs around" Minerva repeats as if to get if everything she just heard was correct "Coincidentally it was when an Ultimate Level Digimon appeared on the same area. Also you said that you just saw as Kurosaki ran away after defeating the trespassing Digimon? Is everything noted?"

Yoshino looks at the woman a bit unnerved before nodding "Yes that's correct"

Minerva nods before getting up from her seat. The green haired woman starts walking through the interrogation room before stopping and looking at Yoshino with narrowed eyes "You expect me to believe that?"

"What?"

"Too many coincidences for me. You see, that park is not that big so to miss completely the battle is… strange. Then we see you along Agent Kurosaki interrogating a kid about Kurosaki's location" Minerva slams her hand on the table "Miki Kurosaki ran away before I could explain to her that I wanted her out of this investigation as she's close to one of our targets. But finding her in this scene was completely coincidental you say? I say lies! You're close friends, from reports and her being there seems too suspicious to me"

The woman walks to stand in front of her and snarls

"You being there means you were involved in Miki Kurosaki's plan to help Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Yoshino's eyes widen at that "You cannot accuse me of that! There's no proof of it! I was on my free day!"

Minerva backs off from her and says "Then prove that you are with us in our endeavour" Minerva smirks as she says "If you're a member of DATS and not a traitor you will find Ichigo Kurosaki and his merry band of friends and bring them in. You have a partner from what you tell us, so you will show them why they can't oppose DATS. Their partners will works for us, one way or another!"

The magenta haired woman lowered her head; her eyes were shadowed by her hair. Duty was never a problem, but something was not sitting well with her.

Before today she guessed that she would be glad to finally be able to bring them in, but now after actually seeing another side of them… another side of Ichigo.

It felt wrong, but it was an order. She is a member of DATS so she had to do it.

She closed her eyes and decided what she was going to do.

' _After all… if I do it, I will give them a chance. It's not something I see this woman giving them…'_ So finally she picked the Pink Data-Link from the table and said "I'll do it"

 **-BREAK-**

 **[Ending: Nemurenai Yoru – Round Table Ft. Nino]**

 **Hello everyone once again!**

 **Chapter two of Saver Tu: Forward!**

 **Some things took place here that needs to be addressed.**

 **Aegiomon gives it his all against Kyukimon, but has little results. Ichigo by his side tries to call on his Digisoul, though with Yoshino's help he manages to make Aegiomon evolve and also change form.**

 **Mode Change is the term I'm going to use to explore all of Aegiochusmon forms.**

 **Bazz and Tatsuki fend off a Tankdramon, a** _ **very**_ **powerful ultimate level who could have easily nuked the whole city. These events take a toll on Tatsuki who finally realises the responsibility that exist with being on the front lines. In bleach it always showed her wanting to fight along her friends, but she never knew the consequences it would carry.**

 **Bazz meanwhile starts acting more like a friend than anything.**

 **Yukio is revealed to be a Digidestined and he helps out Ichigo escape. Yoshino and Miki cover for him, landing them in trouble with DATS.**

 **Yoshino by her side gets Lalamon once again as a partner and starts realizing that Ichigo is not as much of a monster as she thought him to be. He's better than that and she sees him in a new light. (Read Pairing Development)**

 **DATS prepares an all-out assault on the Digidestined! How will it pan out?**

 **About Ichigo's problem with Digisoul, I will clarify just in case you didn't get the problem. Spiritual Energy comes from ones soul and is dependent on one factor, the user. Meanwhile Digisoul comes from the soul but is generated in a different way and has different requisites, like being partnered to a Digimon and so it depends on two factors, the Human and the Digimon. It's a two way route, the energy exchange I mean. Ichigo and Aegiomon were synched enough to allow it, but Ichigo's mind-set did not allow him to properly call on it. Yoshino's view of the Digisoul opened his eyes to the fact that he was leaving out his partner of the exchange.**

 **Sounds weird but to me at least It makes sense.**

 **Also Powerful soul equals powerful Digisoul.**

 **I think I skimmed over most issues, if you have a question don't doubt asking me via review or PM (I answer PM quicker).**

 **Now onto reviews!**

 **-buterflypuss- (HE commented on chapter 7 of episode I)**

 **Buterflypuss: lol**

 **Me: lol**

 **-TheTechnoMage-**

 **TheTechnoMage: At long last :) Seriously though, no worries about long time to post episode 2, it was worth the wait so far and will continue to be, you can guarantee I will be here the moment the next chapters are up XD**

 **Me: Thanks man! (Or Gal) I'm happy knowing that my story reaches someone who's okay with it! I hope you enjoy what I have planned for the rest of the story! See ya!**

 **-ARSLOTHES-**

 **ARSLOTHES: looking forward to the next chapter**

 **Me: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **-Kamencolin-**

 **Kamencolin: Looking forward to the next one**

 **Me: Thanks! Its right here hope you enjoy it!**

 **-o-**

 **Well that takes care of it! Thanks to everyone who followed and favourite this story! Please share it with people who also like this kind of stories!**

 **Next Chapter: The True Distance**


	3. The True Distance

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Forward**

 **[Opening: SAKURA Goodbye – SCANDAL]**

 **Chapter 03: The True Distance**

"Will you be able to handle this task?"

Kneeled in front of the regal Digimon stood a metal covered humanoid orange dinosaur. His name is WarGreymon X and besides him stood a bipedal metal covered wolf called MetalGarurumon X.

"We suffered enough, my Lady. I assure you we will prevail" The wolf Digimon replies "This suffer... we turned it into power. Power to crush those humans!"

The Lady looks pleased by the results and decides to grant them something to them. As easily as breathing she conjures a sphere of data that she directs towards them. The sphere explodes upon contact and is absorbed by the two metal covered Digimon.

"Go to the Real World and destroy those Digidestined... especially that damn Satyr!" She commands them.

"It will be done" MetalGarurumon X says, a menacing grin dancing on his snout.

WarGreymon X inspects his Dramon Killers before smirking "They won't see what's coming to them"

-DST:F-

Ichigo stared at Yukio impassively as he was downloaded into reality once again. Yukio managed to get out of the area where DATS decided it was a good idea to arrest him.

"What are you?" It was a right choice for a question. For all he knew Yukio could be someone like Chad or Orihime, but he could be a Hollow or something else. The spiritual world never ceased to amaze him "What do you want with me, Yukio? If that's your name…"

Yukio raises his hand in a placating manner "My name _is_ Yukio as you know, but I lied in the part of being entirely human" He explains as he brings his Portable Console "I'm a Fullbringer. We Fullbringers are spiritually-aware humans born with the ability we call Fullbring, which allows us to manipulate the souls that reside in all physical matter. For example my videogame console"

Ichigo stares at Yukio but was beaten by Aegiochusmon who decided to ask first "What are your intentions toward Ichigo or his friends?"

This Yukio could reply easily "That's easy. I see myself as an ally to Ichigo" Yukio says as he pulls his own Data-Link "My partner, Baalmon came to me with the request of helping the Digital World in exchange for his partnership to me"

On cue, Baalmon stepped up and continued "The Digital World is in danger as is the Human World. A dark figure has risen to power in the recent years. Her activities were shrouded from all thanks to Yggdrasil's invasion to the Human World and supposed destruction of it. One of my friends has taken it as his job to bring down this menacing character which I'm sure will end in failure, not out of having faith on him or not, but because her power is unmeasurable to common Digimon"

Ichigo looked at the cloaked Digimon and asked "Who's this menace you're speaking of?"

Yukio steps up at this "It seems that a Digimon by the name of Junomon who's accompanied by Plutomon are responsible of this insurgence"

Aegiochusmon clenched his fist at hearing those names.

Ichigo noticed this and had to wonder "You know those two?"

"No and that's what's bothering me…" Aegiochusmon replies as he looks at his clenched hand with apprehension "Why feel this… anger toward two names I never heard before today?"

Baalmon interrupts this though "I'm afraid we have little to no time" He says as he motions Yukio to move forward.

Said teen nods and brings out a memory stick and throws it to Ichigo who catches it easily "There you have all the information DATS doesn't want being publicly known. Consider this my branch of olive, Ichigo"

Ichigo stares at the memory in wonder "Everything DATS doesn't want us to know?"

"That's correct; I think you should have a look to the file called First Expedition. It dates to twelve years ago. It explains one of the reasons why the Digital World is not widely known" Yukio explains.

Hearing this Ichigo stays quiet before asking "What do you want?"

"What I want is simple, to survive" Yukio explains, not seeing a reason to hide it "My group and I are being prosecuted for our actions and I want to assure my safety, this one being obtained through you"

"You're being prosecuted? By who and why seek safety with me?!" Now on edge, Ichigo had to wonder what kind of deeds this guy did to warrant being prosecuted like this, with the off chance of being killed apparently.

"That's easy" Yukio closes his eyes "The ones seeking to eradicate my group are Kisuke Urahara, Isshin Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida. Ring any bells?" He asks rhetorically.

Ichigo's eyes widen at this while Aegiochusmon mulls over his words "Isshin… isn't that your father?"

"That's right… What did you do to have Urahara on you!?"

"More like what my group was about to do rather than what we… well I did" Yukio says offhandedly "We meant to get you to have a Fullbring only to steal it"

Ichigo stood rigid at that "What?"

"What you heard. Ginjo, one of our members, has the ability to steal the Fullbring of others to strengthen his own. We were going to go through this to wage war on Soul Society"

"War?"

"Not my idea, but the pay check was worth it and the opportunity of trampling dead is endearing" Yukio admits. Even if he was filthy rich thanks to his parents company, much is never enough… "You see much like you, Ginjo was a Substitute Shinigami"

"A substitute like me…?" This was new information to Ichigo. Then Ukitake's words came to him once again. The badge that was given to him was to recognize him as a Substitute Shinigami recognized by the Soul Society.

The Badge turned out to be bull, but it helped him to come out of his body.

"Then Ginjo had the Substitute Badge as well, right?"

"That's correct" Yukio affirms "Ginjo did not like to speak much of his past, but he told us of how the Shinigami threw him away when they had no more use for him. He hates them and has created our group, Xcution to achieve his goal, whatever it is"

Ichigo had to sit down at this to process what he was just told.

"What about your intentions?" Aegiochusmon insists, seeing his partner needed a breath "Do you want to betray Ichigo like that?"

"My group has been captured by Urahara, so I have no place to go than this one. I forged a new identity for myself. I enrolled in that school only to get close to you, Ichigo" Yukio takes his hat and bows to him "I only want to survive and you vouching for me will accomplish it, so seeing as we are both involved in this mess, I will be helping you protect this world and the Digital World as seems to be our duty now"

Ichigo silently stares at Yukio before standing up and sighing "This is too much to take… but I'm not one to hold a grudge for long…" Ichigo smirks at Yukio before extending his hand "You'll have to win my favour, Yukio, but if you help us I promise to help you in turn"

Yukio nods and shakes hands with him "I will"

-DST:F-

"You say Ichigo is with someone else?" Tatsuki asks Bazz who was almost popping a vein trying to sense Ichigo. He had to admit, he was not that good at sensing as other quincies

"Dunno what that guy is, but Ichigo is with him!" Bazz says as he speeds towards said orange haired young man.

By chance they pass close to DATS HQ and stop to stare as from the building many trucks were loaded with agents and boxes with unknown contents.

"What are they doing?" Tatsuki wonders as they hide in one of the rooftops near.

"They look like they're going to war!" Bazz hisses under his breath "Are those… That's a rifle!"

"No shit!" Tatsuki curses under her breath "What the hell are they thinking!?"

They watched as a green haired woman came out of the building and motioned for them to move out. The trucks left the premise immediately and several cars followed as well.

"This will not end well" Bazz says to no one in particular as he takes off where he felt Ichigo.

-DST:F-

"Your tea is as good as always" A man states from his seated position inside a private jet "I'm curious though, with all the rush of getting a flight to Japan, can you tell me what is the situation?"

The Digimon stares at his partner and replies "Things are worse than you can imagine, but I know for a fact that Lalamon has arrived here as well"

"So the old team is gathering once again" The young man smiles "I'm glad you're here to help then…"

-DST:F-

Yoshino stares at her reflection in the mirror. She just soaked her face in water, trying to divert her attention of what she was going to do.

"This is not right…" She mutters as she washes her face once again "But that woman…" The mental image of Minerva popped in her mind "She's a sadist… If I do it… they will have a chance of cooperation"

That's what she kept telling herself…

"Agent Fujieda!" A voice from the other side of the restroom's door called out to her. Most likely the supervisor assigned by that woman "The operation is about to start. It has been determined their location, so you'll be deployed soon!"

Resignation filled her…

"I hope Miki is well at least…"

-DST:F-

~Earlier~

"Where did he go?"

Miki stood silently staring at the ground, avoiding making eye contact with the other woman. A woman she could officially said she hated…

"It's an easy question, Kurosaki" Minerva says as she stalks the small prison area that DATS possessed "If you help us then you will be able to come out and play with us"

Miki now stared in rage at the woman "This is a game to you!?"

"You're in no position to say that to me, after all I'm still loyal to the cause" Minerva smirks in satisfaction at obtaining a reaction of the woman "But that's beyond the point. Tell me where did he go or better yet, where did that blonde kid go? The one you did _not_ bring to interrogate…"

Miki just glared at the green haired woman.

"Then you will stay in this filthy cell" Minerva said with finality "You don't seem to want to cooperate, so for the duration of this operation you will be imprisoned. After this issue is settled down, we will _talk seriously_ …"

With that the woman left the place leaving Miki brewing in her anger _'That woman only wants to tear what DATS stands for! I will not let her and knowing the Captain he won't as well…'_ going on that, she had to wonder _'What's the Captain up to?'_

Minerva meanwhile was walking through DATS HQ thinking of the situation _'How disappointing… I expected more of that woman… But onto more pressing matters…'_ She arrived to the control centre and barked out "Agent Shirokawa report!"

Megumi scurried toward Minerva and bowed "Yes sir!"

Minerva scrutinises the woman and sighs "Tell me anything pertaining Kurosaki's position"

"We… haven't found anything pertaining Ichigo Kurosaki, but the young boy who was in the park was seen walking through the Yamagiwa, Kanagawa" Megumi tells her superior what they reconnaissance team found out "There's an abandoned hospital there called Keishin. The blonde boy was spotted there. He's been identified a Yukio Hans Voralverna"

"Perfect" The woman smirks in glee "This time he won't be getting out! Deploy squad one through three to that location! No holding anything back! I want them out of the picture sooner rather than later! Their Digimon are to be apprehended and brought back here! If needed, we'll use the gifts the UN gave us. Agent Fujieda will lead the main assault while I will be the commanding officer!"

Megumi stared wide eyed at the woman "Sir! Three squads isn't a bit too much? It looks like you're going to war!" The blonde woman argues as it was excessive "Using weapons is too much!"

"They defied the laws imposed by not only the UN, but DATS as well! We will go to war if needed!" Minerva shouts for everyone to hear _'This is perfect! Soon everything they worked for will fall apart!'_

Megumi could only take a step back in fear of the presence this woman gave.

-DST:F-

~Now~

"Ichigo!"

It was Bazz who arrived in time to see Ichigo shaking hands with Yukio. Tatsuki got off the red haired man and took a defensive stance.

"Ichigo are you alright!?" Tatsuki asked her long-time friend "Who's this guy!?"

Ichigo rises his arms to pacify them "He's Yukio; he goes to school with us! And he's one of us"

To prove this point true, Yukio raised once again his dark blue Data-Link. From the dark corner of the room they were, Baalmon stood straighter and walked toward them.

"It's a pleasure to meet the rest of the Digidestined" He said with a polite bow.

"What's with him?" Bazz asks the blonde boy, eyes narrowing at trying to feel his energy "What are you?"

"I'm a Fullbringer"

Ichigo stepped up to explain "He's like Chad and Orihime"

Tatsuki nodded in understanding while Bazz's eyes narrowed further "You're from that ragtag group Ginjo leads, right?"

Yukio said nothing though the silence said more than words.

That's when Firamon landed outside the abandoned hospital they were and roared for the ones inside to hear.

"Well that's our cue to leave this place!" Bazz said as he motioned for everyone to follow "Funny fact is that DATS is after our asses now"

"Yeah we know" Aegiochusmon says, not really seeing the novelty "Yukio helped us escape from some agents"

"It's worse than that!" Tatsuki tells them "They were ready to go to war with us! They had guns ready to use and there were at least a hundred agents leaving their HQ!"

Now that was news for them "They're going to use weapons on us!?" Ichigo exclaimed in shock "What's their deal!?"

Yukio stepped up at this "According to my bugs inside the building, they want to capture our Digimon to use them as they see fit"

"Not good at all" Tatsuki mutters under her breath.

Finally they arrive outside the abandoned building to see Firamon and Lekismon resting against a building.

"They will arrive soon" Firamon informs them "I saw them coming this way and you won't believe what I saw!"

"What is it?" Bazz asks him "Is it a tank or something?"

"No!" Lekismon says as she looks at them a bit scared "They had that pink haired woman who was talking with a Digimon!"

This bit of information was new to half of the group "She has a partner!?" Tatsuki bites off. She didn't like that woman one bit!

"Yeah Yoshino has a Lalamon" Ichigo comments as if old news "I was with her when they reunited"

Now Tatsuki rounded on him "And what the hell were you doing with that hussy?!"

"Hussy?" Bazz asks smirking at her "Wow I smell jealousy"

Tatsuki looks at him sideways while muttering "Wanna stop smelling?" She waves her fist for good measure.

Never Bazz was left that silent.

Ichigo smirked at him "Whipped" But was left silent when Tatsuki directed her glare at him once again "Well I was meditating with Aegiomon in the park as usual when…"

"I don't want to interrupt, but we have an army coming at us" Aegiochusmon steps up for his partner "We don't have time for this"

"The satyr is right" Firamon comments "They should be here in fifteen minutes or less"

"I would say less"

The group turns to see Yoshino who was with Lalamon. Said Digimon was floating beside her partner with an unsure expression in her face.

"What's going on, Yoshino?" Ichigo asks as he steps toward her "What's the deal with DATS!? Weapons, really?"

Yoshino stares at him for a moment before closing her eyes. She could not waver now. With new determination she opened her eyes and spoke loudly "Ichigo, please surrender! Cooperate with us so no one will be hurt!"

Silence reigned as they stared at her. The request made to them was basically surrender to DATS and probably be incarcerated for life.

Yeah right…

"Yukio?" Ichigo mutters a silent question to the blonde boy.

"I can't do it without a certain time of preparation"

Tatsuki stepped up and growled "Back off, we're not giving up our partners!"

Yoshino steeled her gaze while looking at her "I'm giving you a chance no one will ever give you! The one in charge of DATS is not… Is not looking to keep you alive!" She shouted at them. Her shoulders trembled a bit as she regained her breath. She looked towards Ichigo and pleaded her case "Please Ichigo, see reason! You cannot fight her"

Ichigo looked at her in the eyes and simply said "I'm sorry, Yoshino, but I can't and won't let Aegiochusmon be taken"

Yoshino sighed in what she felt was a lost case. She did not want to pursue this further, but before leaving Minerva said some threatening parting words.

" _This is your last chance… if you fail… I cannot assure yours or Lalamon's safety…"_

"Then I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" Yoshino whispered as Digisoul covered her, alerting the others "Lalamon, let's do it. Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!"

 **[Insert Song: BELIEVER – IKUO]**

 **Lalamon, Warp Digivolve to…**

Lalamon was surrounded in pink energy as her body morphed into that of a humanoid female. Red and black covered her as well as a green cape. Her blonde hair tied in a ponytail was covered by a rose helmet. With a rapier by her side, the new Digimon cried its name.

 **Rosemon!**

Everyone stared in shock at the newly evolved Digimon. None more than Firamon…

"A Digi-Babe!" He cried in excitement, his eyes fully zeroed in one place "This is my kind of battle!"

Aegiochusmon meanwhile was not having similar thoughts; contrary to Firamon's positive response to this turn of events, he actually dropped a sweat in nervousness "Ichigo this is bad"

Ichigo stared as well at the Digimon. She seemed powerful, her aura told him so. Feeling for her Digital Essence he could feel slightly overwhelmed. Not looking away from the new enemy, he asked "How bad is this?"

"Very, she's at the top of a Digimon's evolution chain. She's a Mega Level Digimon, Data Type" Aegiochusmon says as he prepares his stand, vines ready to attack if needed "Our best bet would be Baalmon fighting up front as he's a Virus Type"

Ichigo nods and sees that Yukio and Baalmon heard as well.

"Yoshino, we're not backing down!" Ichigo shouts as his friends nod in agreement "Aegiochusmon! Let's show them what we got!"

Aegiochusmon blurs toward Rosemon and slams his vines to her side.

Rosemon merely looked at the vines and with one hand gripped them tightly, startling Aegiochusmon "You will have to be faster than that"

Baalmon zooms next to Rosemon and unsheathes his katana " **Kamiuchi!** " Rosemon easily dodged the fast swipe at her, but in the process Aegiochusmon was released and he wasted no time in taking advantage.

" **Bramble Bite** " Aegiochusmon shouts out as the tip of his vines turn into a snapping carnivorous plant. Those plants soar toward Rosemon who warded the bite with her rapier while jumping over another one of Baalmon's strikes.

Just as Rosemon landed she had to dodge a drop kick courtesy of Lekismon " **Moon Night Kick!** "

" **Fira Claw!** " Firamon jumped in front of Rosemon and slashed his claws at her consecutively to make her back away "Heard you don't like fire, babe! In other circumstances I would say that I won't burn you, but this time I'll add too much!"

"That's the worst pick up line I ever heard" Rosemon comments as her body starts glowing red "But even if I'm single, I'd rather not date a pet! **Forbidden Temptation!** "

As he was blown away, Firamon had a small nosebleed and a goofy smile "I saw her naked body…" And the beam consumed him and sent him into a building not only destroying it in the process but also turning him into Coronamon again, unconscious _'So worth it…'_

Bazz stared incredulously at what he saw and heard "I'm so doubling his training after this…"

"The little pervert had it coming" Tatsuki mutters under her breath.

Yoshino looks a little worried for the lion Digimon though she steels her resolve once again "Rosemon aim to finish this"

Rosemon nodded in understanding and rushed toward Lekismon who prepared her own attack. From her back came vines made of liquid crystal that coerced into an arrow that she fired at the incoming Rosemon " **Tear Arrow!** "

Rosemon dodged to the side only to be hit by Aegiochusmon whose horn was crackling with energy " **Charging Strike!** "

Aegiochusmon jumped back as a rapier descended on him. The rapier instead was blocked by Baalmon's sword which clashed viciously, sending sparks everywhere.

The Faun Digimon looked at his partner as said "I need more firepower, Ichigo"

Ichigo nods at this and charges some Digisoul into his fist "Charge! Mode Change!"

 **Aegiochusmon, Mode Change… Red Mode!**

In a flash of light, Aegiochusmon changed into its draconic form.

Bazz meanwhile was considering going in to help. He certainly could help but for some reason after watching this battle and Rosemon's actions, he came to one conclusion _'She's holding back, heavily…'_

It left the question of why she would do that. Seeing her interaction with Ichigo led him to believe that she did not want to do this.

Tatsuki who was as serious as him noted his far off look and asked "You noticed as well?"

"She's holding back. I have the feeling that unless I go into Vollstadig I won't be able to beat her" Bazz says while Yukio joins in to give his two cents

"The Digimon aren't doing anything at all" Yukio pulls out his game and adds "My abilities cannot help as well" He comments, eyes not leaving the game "It would do no good unless we're trying to run"

"Something I don't see happening anytime soon" Ichigo reaffirms "Even if we try they will find us anywhere we go"

"So what do we do?"

That was the one million question, what to do indeed…

Rosemon by her side was dodging another wave of arrows by Lekismon while parrying both Baalmon and Aegiochusmon. The latter was using his lightning techniques to punch her with little success.

"Let's up the ante!" Rosemon shouts as she stabs her rapier into the ground " **Ivy Hug** "

Vines come out from the ground and start gripping into Baalmon tightly. Lekismon jumps at the chance of helping but does little to no damage to the vines.

Seeing this, Rosemon calls from her position another attack " **Rose Velvet!** " As she said that, the ground surrounding them gets filled with thousands of thorns.

Rosemon walked toward Baalmon and knocked him out into sweet unconsciousness.

Just moving caused Lekismon pain while Aegiochusmon grimaced at the technique "This is getting out of control…" He says as he jumps away from Rosemon's whip which soared at him, crackling with electricity.

Landing proved to be a bad idea as the thorns stabbed mercilessly into his feet "Augh!"

Bazz growled as he decided to step in "Tatsuki, go for Coronamon. I'm going in!" And with a Hirenkyaku he vanished to the normal eye and lands in the air behind Rosemon, with a kick ready to be dealt "Take this!"

Rosemon could only blink as she was kicked in the face and sent flying away. In mid-air she easily recovered and threw her whip toward Bazz who gripped the weapon and pulled hard enough to pull her in. Capitalizing on that, Rosemon used the momentum and brought her rapier down on him " **Rose Rapier!** "

Bazz barely managed to dodge and decided to use his own technique " **Burner Finger 4!** " With it he clashes with Rosemon's Rose Rapier.

Rosemon pushed as much as Bazz until she started glowing red " **Forbidden Temptation!** "

Bazz did not see it come as was pushed back by the technique much like his partner into the busy street where he crashed into a few cars.

The Quincy slowly got up or at least tried as vines restrained him. Rosemon walked to him and touched his head " **Fascination** "

Bazz felt as all the energy in his body left him and he suddenly felt very weak "What… What did you do!?"

"I drained some of your life force" Rosemon explains as she hauls him back to the others.

As Ichigo and the others came in sight, she expected one of the Digimon to come after her, but not this…

There were several Aegiochusmon and Lekismon in the area. Yoshino had backed away already but stared wide eyed nonetheless.

All of the Lekismon and Aegiochusmon charged at her with their own techniques and Rosemon was surprised to discover that all of them weren't corporeal, that is until one of the struck her in her stomach " **Bolt Break Knockdown!** "

Rosemon skidded backwards and decided to let her guard up, she did fine as she managed to block a drop kick by Lekismon. Though it did impede her from dodging a heat beam courtesy of Bazz, who was smirking at her.

"One of the Quincy's abilities is to draw energy from my surroundings! Which means whatever you took from me, I recovered it!" Bazz gloats at the rose Digimon "That was **Burner Finger 1** for the record!"

Rosemon saw that there were still many clones around and saw as Yukio procured more from the videogame " **Invaders Must Die** "

All of this blinded her to one thing she must have kept an eye on, even if the thought never crossed her mind.

Ichigo by his side was grateful for Yukio's idea of cloning their Digimon with his ability. But right now he felt he needed to test himself. Everyone was doing their part and Ichigo thought it was his turn.

So with deep concentration, he focused on his and Aegiochusmon's bond. He let it flow through him and willed it to materialize in his hand. White Digisoul surged on his hand and he clenched it to see if it would stay there.

It did

Ichigo nodded and looked to the battle. Bazz just revealed one of the Quincy's secrets which for his gloating personality it was not strange.

That's when he saw, Rosemon was hesitating in going for a course of action. With agility obtained through years of doing sports and fighting, Ichigo zoomed toward Rosemon and before anyone could yell at him for his own idiocy, he stepped in front of the Rose Digimon and punched her in the gut.

With a booming sound heard by all, Rosemon was pushed back and Ichigo followed with another fist towards her. His Digisoul flared as he connected another punch on the unprepared Rosemon.

Yoshino meanwhile stared in shock as Ichigo pummelled her Digimon twice. She never saw anything like this. Sure, Masaru did this mainly to get his dysfunctional Digisoul to work, but outright using the Digisoul to fight was outrageous and dangerous "Ichigo don't get in the way!" She shouted, worry marring her face.

Ichigo heard her but he did not relent "This fight is as mine as is everyone's!" He says as he tries to connect another fist only for a resounding bang to be heard through the area.

Everyone looked at the source of the sound and was shocked to see a green haired woman holding a gun pointed in their general direction, a _smoking gun._

A thud was heard and everyone watched as Ichigo fell to the floor holding his shoulder. The blood seeped through his wound and he had to bite a shout of pain as to not give that woman the satisfaction.

"This ends now" Minerva says as she starts walking toward Yoshino "Before this escalates further I decided to end this"

Yoshino stared in horror at the bloodied Ichigo "Minerva! This was not part of the deal! I brought them in and you would not hurt anyone!"

"My dear, you took your sweet time doing what must have been done at least ten minutes earlier!" Minerva chastises Yoshino who seemed ready to growl at her, losing a battle with her own resolve to go through this. Minerva rolled her eyes and added "The shot is merely to paralyze that powerful right hook. We don't want him going near another Digimon with a Digisoul Infused Fist, right?"

"Ichigo!" It was the voice of Tatsuki who just arrived to the scene. The Second Strongest girl in Japan promptly dropped Coronamon in the ground like a sack of potatoes and rushed to her friend's side. Mid way though, she felt something to her neck and was surprised to see Rosemon holding the rapier to her back while the whip tangled around her neck.

Tatsuki felt cold sweat running down her neck. She stared impassively as Rosemon held her whip at her neck, looking at Ichigo, Bazz and Yukio.

"Please don't let me do this…" Rosemon mutters under her breath "I don't want to hurt any of you seriously"

The threat was left hanging in the air, but it was as clear as water.

The battle was over. Yukio dropped the clones and pocketed his videogame.

Lekismon for once in her albeit short life looked ready to fight the Mega Level Digimon with a growl never seen in her face before, Aegiochusmon and Coronamon (Who woke up due to being thrown into the ground) sharing her sentiments on the matter. Baalmon who just woke up was glaring through half lidded eyes at the green haired woman.

Yoshino looked sadly at them as she steeled her resolve for what's to come "Ichigo Kurosaki, Buzzard Bee, Tatsuki Arisawa and Yukio Hans Voralverna you are hereby under arrest under the charges of breaking the Digital Limitations Accord signed in presence of Yggdrasil" Yoshino walked toward them, handcuffs in hand "You have the right to stay silent"

Minerva proceeded to handcuff Tatsuki while Yoshino walked to Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at Yoshino in shock "Why?" It was the only thing he could mutter in his powerlessness. The pain stopped him from moving too much, only managing to steer away from Yoshino. The girl's eyes shone with hurt at his actions. It hurt him as well to need to reach this point…

But he could not do anything, even if he was fine.

Tatsuki was being threatened so they could not do anything. Agents poured into the area, all of them pointing guns at them.

As she got close to him, Yoshino muttered under her breath "I'm sorry, Ichigo… I-I hope you know you… brought this on… I'm so sorry" Tears fell from her eyes. She never had to resort to this. She never wanted to end like this…

Yoshino would have handcuffed him, but something stopped her. It was his words "Don't worry, you're doing your job… and I know you're a good girl beyond all this" He said, chuckling at himself for saying such things.

She did not know what pushed her to do this, but instead of doing what she was told, she helped Ichigo stand up and supported him by his good shoulder.

Slowly both trekked toward the van where the medical supplies were only to stop at Minerva's loud voice.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Yoshino didn't bother to turn to look at her, but she did speak "Beyond all, I think Ichigo is someone deserving of medical treatment" By now she started walking again, Ichigo following her pace "I don't want him anymore hurt than he already is"

With that said she kept walking, until she arrived to the van and procured the help of one of the field medics.

No one moved to stop her…

On the background, DATS Agents surrounded Bazz on all sides with rifles pointing at him and Yukio.

Tatsuki balled her fists at the agents who carried her away. Lekismon also had a convoy of guns pointed at her while Aegiochusmon De-Evolved into Aegiomon and ran toward Ichigo and Yoshino.

Rosemon meanwhile stared at Yoshino in surprise. She hasn't seen her partner in some time, but to see that kind of change in her was strange.

The feud between Ichigo's group and DATS came to an end…

-DST:F-

~Earlier~

"What a cutie!" A girl smothers the plush toy to her chest. She was dressed in a Sailor Fuku uniform and had a blonde wig with two long pigtails "And he speaks!"

"You're such a cute girl!" The Plush Lion speaks in a robotic manner… as if…

"Aww! It's such a hentai toy!" Another girl says, this one dressed in a pink magical girl dress with a pink wig whose hair was tied in to short pig tails "I wanna keep it!"

Both girls tried to keep the toy in what became a tug of war for the lion plush toy.

Said Lion Plush Toy couldn't be happier than right now _'If this isn't life I don't know what is! I'm in heaven! I knew following Ichigo would get me some luck! Getting away from that entire spiritual ruckus back in Karakura Town was the best decision I made!'_

Suddenly a tremor was felt through the Pacifico Yokohama, a convention centre that right now was hosting an Anime Convention which was filled with the cutest girls he ever laid eyes on… wait a tremor!?

"What's going on!?"

"An earthquake!?"

"Is it Godzilla?"

"That's fiction, idiot!"

Kon meanwhile was crying as the cute girls that were fighting over him ran away in fright "Don't leave Kon behind!"

" **Stay in calm! This is the security detail for this event! Please remain where you stand, the earthquake will pass in a few seconds! Please- BZZTT! Rem- BZZZT Fear! Feel fear pitiful humans!"**

Now that was definitely not the voice of the guy who was speaking before, Kon thought with dread as he already felt the primal fear of being in danger… again.

" **Hear me well humans! I will crush you one by one if needed! I want DATS! I WANT YOU TO BRING DATS TO ME!"**

Kon could only cry in despair _'Why is it always me!?'_

 **-BREAK-**

 **[Ending: Nemurenai Yoru – Round Table Feat Nino]**

 **Hello everybody! Chapter 3 is up and online! YAY!**

 **What can I say of this chapter? Many things!**

 **First we see that two of Ichigo's Peanut Gallery! MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon have grown stronger since last time! They're Mega Level now! And the now revealed-to-be Junomon gave them something, but what?**

 **Ichigo's alliance with Yukio solidifies as they shake hands!**

 **Finally, Ichigo's group clashes with DATS as Yoshino brings out none other than Rosemon to the field!**

 **Ichigo and his friends confront a Mega-Level Digimon for the first time! You may note that this story rapidly escalated the level of the enemy Digimon, but I think that considering that this is a sequel of an already finished adventure, it was right to not linger on the lower levelled Digimon, like they did in Adventure 02. If Ken used Ultimate Level Digimon from the start there would be no show!**

 **So it came out like this…**

 **Aegiochusmon (Green and Red), Baalmon, Firamon and Lekismon Vs Rosemon…**

 **Rosemon wins!**

 **So Ichigo being shot may seem like a big deal, but… wait he's human… it's a big deal then!**

 **Minerva is ruthless!**

 **Someone is travelling to Japan? Who could it be!?**

 **And finally we see a Fan-Favourite! KON-SAMA IS BACK! And apparently he's in heaven! Can't fault the little guy! Usagi and Madoka were coddling him…**

 **Kinda sad that there are no reviews for this chapter, but you can't always get what you want…**

 **So instead I will say the name of the next chapter, like usual!**

 **-o-**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Revenge is Justice**

 **PS. Waiting patiently for reviews…**


	4. Revenge is Justice

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Forward**

 **[Opening: SAKURA Goodbye – SCANDAL]**

 **Chapter 04: Revenge is Justice**

Ichigo hissed as Yoshino cleaned the bullet wound he received recently. They were in the med-van where Ichigo had the bullet removed by a medic.

After the process was done, Yoshino decided to help by cleaning the wound and applying gauze. They were transferred to a containment van, with Yoshino as their guard. There she set to work on the wound.

"Stop whining like a kid!" Yoshino chastises the orange haired young man "You took a bullet and you didn't shout or cry! Now that the bullet is out and I'm cleaning the wound your hissing!?"

"You're doing it wrong!" Ichigo retorts and butts head with her "You're being rough!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you do! I've lived my whole life in a clinic! I know how to _not_ treat it!"

"If you would please stop the love spat you're having…? I'm going to puke here!"

Both turned to glare at Tatsuki who was glaring right back "We're not having a love spat!" The duo yells at the blue haired girl.

As he leaned back, Ichigo had to admit that Tatsuki has been a bit cold to him and the rest recently. Maybe it had to do with them being imprisoned by DATS. They were in the back of a containment van, on their way back to the HQ.

Yes, that must be it…

You could feel the tense atmosphere, Tatsuki glared at everything; Yukio could care less, with a few checks written he would be out in no time. Bazz was contemplating why he was not destroying the cuffs and blowing up the entire DATS squad.

"There you're fine now" Yoshino states, admiring her handiwork "It should help you in recovering"

"Thanks" Ichigo mutters as he puts on his shirt, not without a grimace at the feeling in his shoulder "What now?"

Before Yoshino could reply, Tatsuki butted in angrily "What now!? We're going to prison thanks to pinkie over there!"

"Tatsuki, calm down" It was Bazz who cut in "We're not going to solve anything by fighting among ourselves" Now the red head looks at Ichigo "I take it blasting our way out of here is out of question?"

"Too risky" Ichigo says and he laces his fingers together "Also they still have our partners"

Yoshino looks at them before gulping "They… your Data-Link Digivice are in the cabin in front"

"Now you want to be helpful!?" Tatsuki hisses at her "Please don't! You did enough! Ichigo got shot because of-!"

"Tats, that's enough" Ichigo stopped Tatsuki before she could finish "I know you're angry and I get it, but you're angry at the wrong person"

"Wrong person!? She's part of the group that decided it was a good idea to shot us!"

"But they're right" Ichigo counters her response "What we were doing was illegal, even if it was useful to our cause!" He looks down at his hands and closes his eyes as he calms down "Doesn't mean I wanted to end like this. The ones who you should be angry is at ourselves"

Yukio rest his head back as he heard that "It matters not what we do, we can't be contained for long. Our partners only Digivolve with our help, so it won't take long before they come at us begging for help"

It was the voice of reason among useless banter. They didn't want to agree, but it was true, the full potential of a Digimon came when their partner was alongside them.

-DST:F-

' _My name is Konpaku, but everyone calls me Kon'_ Kon thought as he stood still as a rock _'I was born years ago when a scientist named Kirio Hikifune, the mother of all Artificial Souls, started tampering with the idea of souls inhabiting bodies.. I remember the glee she felt when I was created. I think I was one of her favourites, in my humble opinion. She was the first individual I ever saw and thus I fell in love with her species, the woman. Ohh how I miss her twins! She was so kind as to snuggle me in them when hugging me! She did so as well when I was scared! Ohh how I miss it right now!'_ He thought while crying rivers _'Because of her I survived the raid the Soul Society did when they thought us as 'immoral creations'. She saved me by placing my pill form in a candy dispenser in the storage room of the 12_ _th_ _Squad Barracks'_

Slowly he started backing away as the creature, a predator in his mind, followed his steps with an amused smirk in his metal covered face.

' _I would not see the light of the day for over a hundred of years, but the moment I woke up once again I was happy. Happy to know that I survived to see them… I met Sister Rukia then… They weren't as big as Mother's, but they had an enticing softness that I quickly grew fond of. The body of my new host, Ichigo Kurosaki, was one that attracted the attention of many females and he was friends with two in particular that I could only describe as beauties! Orihime was a god's gift toward humanity! Those boobies weren't as big as mother's, but she's only fifteen! She will keep growing! And she did! And Tatsuki… well I was always on the kinky side hehe, so the tomboyish girl I met back then was an amazing addition to my harem! Yes that's my life goal! But now I now for a fact that I won't be able to achieve it… For death has come knocking on my door once again and this time it's in the form of a metallic wolf of the kind I never saw; the kind that shoot off rockets that freeze everything it touches! Who the hell thought of something like that!? And the humanoid Dinosaur that accompanies him just created a giant ball of fire that blew off my sweet Anime Convention! So many cute girls became endangered! That's why I'm leading them away! Yeah that's what I'm actually doing! Not running away like many would think! During the two last years I trained as much as everyone else! And I have an ace in the hole to battle them! But I need to get innocents to safety! I fear that this will be my last stand. Kon's chronicles will end here. Kurotsuchi, thanks for this upgrade… Ichigo… thanks for being a friend to me… Even if I haven't seen you here since I escaped the apartment… Urahara… thanks for nothing! I won't back down!'_

Kon closed his black beady eyes and shouted "Come at me you furball!"

MetalGarurumon X chuckled in mirth as he preyed on Kon "Is that the best you got?"

Kon, in his lion plush might, took a fighting stance and motioned at the wolf Digimon to come at him "If you dare!"

A tick mark appeared on MetalGarurumon X "Why you!"

With that Kon ran away from the scene followed by an irate metal wolf. Crying a trail of water, Kon ran while thinking _'Just a little further!'_

Upon arriving where he meant to have the battle Kon Stopped. The Mod-Soul turned around and stood still as MetalGarurumon X stopped in front of him.

"Tired of running now!?"

"Not quite!" Kon struck a hero pose "But it worked to lure you out of the populated area!" With nothing more to say, Kon pushed the button on his stomach and his body started growing. Where plush used to be, now ripe muscles were shown to the world " **Kon Fighting Mode**!"

It would have been an imposing figure had his head grown with the rest of the body.

But to MetalGarurumon X this was a big deal "What kind of Digimon are you!?"

"Don't know what a Digimon is, but I'm a Mod-Soul! I'm Kon!" He shouted as he swung his giant arm at the wolf.

With that a battle that would be recorded on history as not important began!

-DST:F-

Minerva felt many things at this very moment. One of them was glee, pure glee. How could she not? Her 'Team' won against the 'Digimon Murderers' or at least that's what everyone thought.

Chaos is sure to unfold and when DATS falls, her revenge would be complete.

How could someone protect something if the only ones able to protect it are imprisoned?

"Sir we have a situation!" It was one of her underlings. She managed to convince several agents that the regime under Satsuma must end. Now the results were here. There were at least six high level agents ready to act at her whims.

This one in particular was Daiji Kishimoto, a poor newbie who fell head over heels for her. Her beauty was something out of this world he said to her. She chuckled at the thought.

Going back to business, she turned to the black haired boy and asked "What do you have for me?"

"It seems that in Pacifico Yokohama… Two Digimon appeared and started destroying everything" The short haired young man replied while averting his gaze from hers "Those two Digimon seem to be the very same that attacked Cosmo World back in May 26th!"

He showed the live footage of WarGreymon X obliterating a building with a **Gaia Force**. Then it changed to see MetalGarurumon X shooting a missile that froze the entire square.

"Those Digimon must have evolved as their Coding is similar enough to the ones who came three weeks ago" Daiji explained as he showed the woman the readings that were sent from HQ "Shall we deploy Agent Fujieda?"

Minerva mulled over those words. The reason behind their arrival was an unknown even to her; their loyalty that she knew quite well.

It would be a blow to that damn woman…

"Send her immediately. You are to replace her as the guard" She looked at the driver and said "Stop the van, we're having a replace"

The driver nodded and veered the van to the side of the road. Daiji scurried to the other van and opened the back door.

"Agent Fujieda we have a new mission for you" The young man states as he ushers Yoshino to come with him "There's a situation. Two Digimon, Mega Level have appeared and we need you there"

Yoshino nods and asks "Any idea who I'm going against?"

Daiji nods and shows her the notebook with the video feed "Now we have audio, so we can hear"

The video shows WarGreymon X shouting while destroying a building **"Come out you damn Satyr!"**

Far off you could hear a faint "I'm a faun!"

The video feed changed to show something… unexpected. MetalGarurumon X was there but there was something else…

" **I will kill you! You damn plush toy!"**

Ichigo and Tatsuki were hearing everything the other two were seeing and they could only fall in shock as they heard a distinctive voice over the video feed.

" **You will fall to Kon-Sama!"**

"It can't be…" Tatsuki muttered in shock, eyes wide in disbelief.

Ichigo scrambled to Yoshino, shocking Daiji out of his stupor in order to somehow scratch the possibility of _him_ being here. Indeed there in the screen he saw a giant muscled lion whose face was unmistakable to him.

Ichigo intended to maintain the deadpan set on his face, but the ridiculousness of the situation made him lose his composure.

"Kon!?" Ichigo shouted in shock "What the hell is he doing here!?"

Daiji though reacted more harshly to the shock and he pulled out a Taser. Ichigo was shocked, literally this time and was left a smoking mess on the ground "Kurosaki you have no right to vault out of the van! You're arrested!"

Ichigo gurgled words as well as he could "Kon… Fighting… Wolf Bastard…"

"You'll have to tell me about that _Kon_ " Yoshino said as she helped Ichigo into the van once again. Subsequently she left toward the van Minerva was in. As quickly as the young woman got in the van, it departed toward the centre of chaos.

Daiji meanwhile scoffed and jumped besides Ichigo. He looked at the other residents and felt a shiver go down his spine. Tatsuki glared at him, Bazz was giving him the mean eye and Yukio stared at him impassively.

"What?"

Words could not describe the world of pain he was in right now.

In the end violence was the answer…

-DST:F-

Kon swung an arm at the Wolf who dodged and lunged to chomp out his plush "You will never eat me!" Kon shouts before jumping to the sky and diving with a flying kick.

MetalGarurumon X dodged to the side but lost his balance when Kon's attack levelled the ground "Die you damn toy! **Grace Cross Freezer!** " He unleashes a barrage of missiles toward Kon who mid-air had to use the spiritual energy in the air to dodge the missiles going after him.

Surprisingly agile, Kon soared through sky to dodge the last of the missiles before shooting like one toward MetalGarurumon X "Take this! **Kon Missile-Strike!** "

Without time to disengage from the last technique, the metal wolf Digimon was hit and sent flying toward a building which he took down.

"Taste the power of Kon-Sama!"

"Shut up!" MetalGarurumon X shouted from where he was buried "I won't be mocked by a plush toy! You damn creature I will exterminate you!"

"Not so strong now, eh!?" Kon taunted but stopped when a pebble moved only to reassume his cocky stance when confirmed the enemy was down "No one can stand to me! Kon-Sama!"

He would normally keep bragging but something stopped him… well froze him **"Cocytus Breath!** " Just like that a wave of cold air came from the rubble and froze the gigantic Kon from head to toes.

Kon could only groan as his moment of victory was taken from him _'I'm gonna feel this in the morning…'_ he thought from his icy confinement.

"Kon-Sama fell" MetalGarurumon X growled as he shrugged debris from his body "Not so strong, but cocky as hell!"

He turned around and saw the destruction caused by their fight.

"This should have caught their attention…" The wolf mutters as he hears the distinctive sirens of the police enforcers.

Right on cue, the van of DATS pulled over and from it came Yoshino and Lalamon who was a bit rested from the last fight.

"Yoshino" Lalamon calls for her partner attention "These one works for Junomon and her army!"

"Are you sure?" Yoshino questions as Lalamon nods.

"I'm sure! I've infiltrated the castle she resides and there I saw him and MetalGreymon X training to evolve!"

"I take it worked for them" Yoshino mutters as she pulls out her white and pink Data-Link "But we'll even the odds! Digisoul Charge Overdrive!"

 **[Insert Song: BELIEVER – IKUO]**

 **Lalamon, Warp Digivolve to… Rosemon!**

The rose themed Digimon flew toward MetalGarurumon and looked him over.

The bipedal Digimon grinned at the prospect of fighting one of the 'Saviours of the Digital World'. "Well, well! I never thought I'd be honoured with your presence! One of the Saviours decided to confront me! I feel the need to tell you that I'm a fan" The way he leered at her rubbed Rosemon the wrong way.

"Not my idea of an ideal Sunday, but fighting lowlifes like you _is_ what we do" Rosemon throws back as she charges her whip with static electricity.

Seeing her actions MetalGarurumon opens discreetly the hatch on his chest "Guess talking time is over babe! **Garuru Tomahawk!** "

From his chest a missile shot toward Rosemon who wrapped her whip around the missile and swung it upwards where she detonated it with the crackling electricity coursing through her weapon.

No sooner that the missile exploded, MetalGarurumon surged through the dust and pointed his rifle to Rosemon " **Metal Storm!** " As if a machine gun, the weapon shot rounds of bullets toward Rosemon who expertly dodged every one of them.

" **Ivy Hug** "

Vines broke through the ground toward MetalGarurumon X whose claws turned blue " **Metal Wolf Claw!** " With his technique he cuts through every vine easily "I hope that's not all you have!"

"This is just the beginning!" Rosemon states as her body turns red " **Forbidden Temptation!** "

The blast of nature energy soared towards the Wolf Digimon. Said Digimon flew straight through another building but was stopped by the arriving figure of WarGreymon X.

"Not doing well?!" WarGreymon chuckles in amusement "You never had problems with the chicks!"

"This one is quite kinky! I may need help!" MetalGarurumon banters back as he stands up "What about teaming up against her?"

"Sounds good to me!" With that both rush toward Rosemon who takes a defensive stance " **Dramon Killer!"**

" **Metal Wolf Claw!** "

Rosemon, even in a two-to-one disadvantage, showed that experience could take you far as she easily dodged every slash.

Seeing this going nowhere, WarGreymon X smirked under his facemask and drilled his claws into the asphalt and shouted "Catch this!"

Rosemon turned around to see the dinosaur Digimon heave the ground and throw it at her. Using her rapier she managed to easily destroy it, but as a consequence the asphalt exploded in dust and debris, leaving her blind to her surroundings.

"I can't see anything!" Rosemon complains as she turns to either side to see if she could manage to catch sight of any of her enemies.

"Watch out!" Yoshino called out, having seen the reflection of MetalGarurumon's armour in the dust "Behind you!"

It was too late though as MetalGarurumon had the barrel of his rifle at her "Eat lead! **Metal Storm!** "

"Argh!" Rosemon was sent flying by the force of the shots. She barely managed to get her bearings mid-air as WarGreymon X appeared above her with a giant sphere of fire.

"I hope you're fireproof! **Gaia Force!** "

The subsequent explosion was heard all around Yokohama.

The cry of pain was only heard by Yoshino though.

And for their own glee, it was heard by the X-Antibody Digimon…

"Rosemon!" Yoshino shouted in hopes of hearing a reply "Answer me please!"

Seeing some rubble move, Yoshino rushed in that direction and started moving the rocks only to frown when she was met with a mangled lion toy that was leering at her breasts.

"Such creatures as angels _do_ exist!" Kon cries tears of joy.

"Ugh not Rosemon! You're that Kon-Thing!" Yoshino mutters as she walks away.

Seeing he was being abandoned, Kon rapidly followed "Wait! You know my name so you must be one of my fans! I did well against the wolf, right!?"

"No" Yoshino cuts is much to Kon's growing misery "If you want to be useful help me find Rosemon"

Kon stares at her in disbelief "You're saying I'm useless!? You're worse than Ichigo!"

"You know Ichigo?" Yoshino asks as she moves toward another pile of rocks, but then remembered that he did react to seeing the stuffed toy battle.

"Of course! He's my best friend!" Kon says as he sees movement besides one of the fallen buildings "Over there!" He shouts as he climbs onto Yoshino's shoulder.

The magenta haired woman follows and is rewarded with the injured figure of her partner, still in Rosemon's form meaning she was conscious "Rosemon are you awake?!"

"Y-Yes" The rose woman says as she tries to sit up with Yoshino's help. Kon meanwhile stared at what one would expect of him.

He's such a feeble and predictable creature…

Not far away both MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon landed and inspected their work "A job well done if I say so myself" The wolf Digimon comments while he walks toward Yoshino and Rosemon.

"You see now that beating us is impossible?" The War Dinosaur explains "In the last days after our evolution, we worked on the greatest advantage a team can have!"

MetalGarurumon pick up from where his teammate left "Teamwork, that's the key to unleash our full power!"

"And now you will perish to it!"

" **Garuru Burst!** "

" **Poseidon Force!** "

Rosemon's only thought was to protect Yoshino at seeing the incoming attack. So as quickly as she could she held her rapier to the ground and shouted " **Ivy Hug!** " With a defensive purpose, she raised the thorn covered vines to form a protective cocoon over them.

It worked as the full brunt of the techniques was taken by the cocoon.

As the vines receded, they were shocked to see that the explosion was about a mile radius. Everything there was gone, from buildings to roads and cars.

Everything was eradicated by the combined effort of the two X-Antibody Digimon.

Yoshino broke from her trance when Rosemon fell to her knees breathing heavily. It seems that maintaining the vines barrier was exhausting for her.

"The humiliation we suffered before will be redeemed when we kill the satyr and his partner!" WarGreymon exclaims for everyone alive to know "We-!"

"I'm a faun dammit!" A voice shouted as a figure jumps toward WarGreymon and strikes him with a lightning covered fist " **Bolt Break Knockdown!** "

It was a glancing blow, an annoyance to one of his level, but the one who executed it was the problem for the Dinosaur Digimon "You! I will kill you! **Dramon Killer!** "

As Aegiochusmon fell he could not dodge the oncoming strike, but he knew he had no need of it "He's yours Baalmon, Bazz!"

In between of Aegiochusmon and WarGreymon's claws appeared the shady figure of Baalmon who wielded his sword in a defensive way while Bazz had his **Burner Finger 4** on action. The both of them managed to block the titanic claw soaring at them.

"Good to see you again!" Bazz greets with a manic grin "I wanted to fight you last time but you ran away like a coward" both parties split apart and land on the ground "Looks like I get the chance now!"

Yukio landed besides them along Firamon and pulled out his Portable Console "If we want to avoid any more damage to the city I suggest you hang on. **Invaders Must Die** "

WarGreymon didn't even know what was happening as Yukio loaded him along Bazz, Firamon and Baalmon.

"What kind of technique is this!?" WarGreymon X roared as he tried to pry off the digitalization process "I'm I going back to the Digital World!?"

Yukio smirks at this "More like _my Digital World_ "

Yoshino stared in alarm as a giant screen popped in front of Yukio depicting Bazz, Firamon and Baalmon in a digital battlefield fighting WarGreymon X.

"Looks like we get the flea bag" Ichigo comments as he arrives to the scene. Tatsuki was beside him while Lekismon stood protectively in front of the two "What do you say about this one, Aegiochusmon?"

Said Digimon arrived to the group and was staring confidently at MetalGarurumon X who through this stood silently watching "We can take him on. Their forte is their teamwork. With Rosemon battling with us it should do…"

Seeing the silent question, Ichigo turns to Yoshino who was clenching her hands tightly "Why did you escape?"

"We thought you would need help" Ichigo explains as he kneels besides her only to see a certain lion staring at him with watering eyes "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Kon jumps to hug Ichigo from sheer joy only to be smacked in the face by said man "Why Ichigo!? I came to protect you! If a hollow came after you, what would you have done!?"

"I think I would trust the Shinigami here!"

"Nonsense! You can trust me!" Kon counters "Besides Soi-Fon hates you!"

Seeing the conversation going nowhere, Ichigo scoffs and turns to Yoshino "He's an Artificial Soul"

"Not the time to explain that" Tatsuki butts in "We have more pressing matters!"

"That's not the point!" Yoshino shouts at them "You escaped from the authorities! Now they have a good reason to get you in by whatever means!"

"Don't care" Ichigo says as he stands up and crack his knuckles "We got to protect this city as best as we can. I don't want to rot in a cell while I can do something worthwhile!"

"With that I agree" Aegiochusmon nods as he stands besides Ichigo. Both nod at each other and charge toward the metal Wolf who at the moment stood silently watching and analysing the situation he was on now.

' _Four more humans, two of them I know of, but the other two are unknowns. One seems to be able to alter space to his will seeing what's happening in that screen. The other could be as dangerous, but I won't risk it. Digimon I see are the Satyr, Firamon, a Baalmon and a Lekismon… Interesting mix…'_

Seeing the orange haired human and the satyr charging at him, he prepared to retaliate with a **Metal Wolf Claw** which was met by Aegiochusmon's **Bolt Break Knockdown**.

What he did not expect was for Ichigo to jump over his partner, hand covered in Digisoul ready to deliver a devastating blow to him.

"Take this!"

MetalGarurumon jumped backwards to avoid the technique that created a new crater on the ground. Ichigo raised his head and shot forward aiming for another fist, but this time MetalGarurumon X was ready " **Metal Storm!** " Bullets rained on Ichigo whose eyes widened at seeing the imminent danger. In distress he calls for his Digisoul to his hands where he pushes as much as he can creating an unstable mass of energy that blocked most of the bullets. Fortunately the ones that went through were far off Ichigo.

It seemed that Ichigo would need to refine the technique.

"Ichigo!" Aegiochusmon shouts after seeing in danger. In that moment, MetalGarurumon X glows blue and a sphere of energy shot toward Ichigo's Data-link Digivice. Ichigo's Digivice glows brightly before the words 'Cyborg-Type Data Detected' appeared. After that the words 'Mode Change' replaced them.

Ichigo jumps back with a smirk on his face "We got another power up, Aegiochusmon!"

The Faun Digimon is relieved to see Ichigo somehow unharmed and smirks at seeing the opportunity to change into a new form "I'm ready!"

He charged a handful of Digisoul and let it inside his Data-Link "Charge! Mode Change!"

 **Aegiochusmon, Mode Change…!**

Aegiochusmon's eyes glowed white as a circular glowing glyph appeared above him. In the centre of it, it had the kanji 青 (Ao), blue in English. As the glyph went downwards, Aegiochusmon's body changed.

Now the theme colour for Aegiochusmon was blue. His armour turned deep blue and the most notable change was the robotic arm that the Digimon now possessed. Jet-like wings replaced his feathery ones and his left arm was covered in blue armour.

 **Aegiochusmon Blue Mode!**

The new form of Aegiochusmon stood proudly in the ground. He flexed his new mechanized arm and grinned before taking off to the sky.

"It happened again!" Yoshino exclaimed in surprise "Aegiochusmon must be able to absorb different type data to change forms!"

Rosemon stared seriously at where Aegiochusmon and MetalGarurumon X were chasing after the other "He will not be able to best MetalGarurumon"

"Why do you say that?" Tatsuki asks as she and Lekismon stood behind in this battle "He might be able to win"

"Those two came confident that they could beat anything thrown at them" Rosemon explained while trying to stand up "They knew that we… that we could be here and came nonetheless… They're not going all out! Also Junomon gave them something…"

"Tatsuki she's right!" Lekismon calls out; alarmed as she stares at the fight "MetalGarurumon is not pressured at all! He looks… amused!"

"Now you can read peoples expressions?"

"Have you ever seen 'Lie to me'?"

"Nope"

Lekismon sighs as she points upwards "Aegiochusmon is chasing after him, but not only is he not exerting any effort, but also his eyes show mirth!"

Now Tatsuki takes the time to watch what she was just pointed and had to agree. Having fought for years at the dojo came with the benefit of reading the body language of her rivals _'Why did I not see it? Am I that much distracted!?'_

-DST:F-

"What is this place!?" WarGreymon roars as she points his Dramon Killers at Bazz who simply smirks.

"This is a little trick made by Yukio! Here we can fight without the risk of destroying anything!"

"Dammit!" WarGreymon X shouts as she throws a giant fireball at them " **Gaia Force!** "

Bazz and Firamon evade easily but Baalmon stands his ground and opens his cape to show the world the amulets he carried " **Guiltish** " With that the amulets flew toward the Gaia Force and made it explode mid-way to them. Baalmon used the rest of the amulets to protect himself.

Firamon took the chance to dive in toward WarGreymon, his body covered in flames only for the Dinosaur Digimon to use his retracted Dramon Killers to protect himself.

WarGreymon smirked and shouted "I got you! **Afterburst!** " Flares came from his Vernier thrusters which made for a great boost for his counterattack against Firamon who was sent flying against the barrier that limited the battlefield created by Yukio.

"I feel like I'm fate's punching bag…" Firamon mutters as he lay in the crater created by his own impact.

"Oi! You alright there!?" Bazz asks his partner, sighing at the fact that he got knocked down twice in one day.

Seeing the chance, WarGreymon dived after Bazz with **Great Tornado** at full speed.

Bazz saw it coming though and reacted correctly "It's ShowTime! **Burning All-Fingers!** " He shouted as he clashed his technique with WarGreymon's spiralling body.

It became difficult for him to maintain the technique as there was only the Reishi that Yukio provided in the system.

There wasn't much Reishi to use…

' _Damn at this pace I will have to use Vollstadig just to push the bastard back! We're equals like this in raw power!'_

The clash of both techniques created an explosion that covered the battlefield in data particles, clouding everyone's vision.

It came to Baalmon and Firamon a simple question.

Who won?

-DST:F-

MetalGarurumon meanwhile was trying to piece how to bring his teammate back and came to one conclusion.

The blonde boy was the cause of whatever space alteration was happening, so the answer was simple.

Kill the boy…

 **-BREAK-**

 **[Ending: Nemurenai Yoru – Round Table Feat Nino]**

 **Climax time once again it seems! Yes people, we're reaching the end of Episode II.**

 **Today many things happened! Ichigo and Yoshino become more acquainted with each other after the event that took place last chapter.**

 **Tatsuki does not seem too… how can I say it? Accepting?**

 **Kon gets screen time enough to last the whole series! Kon Vs MetalGarurumon X! How was it?**

 **Minerva seems to be raiding a team to take down Satsuma! How will it turn out that!?**

 **Rosemon arrive to the scene and goes against both MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon! Kinda epic, isn't it?**

 **Ichigo and the rest of the Digidestined arrive to the battle and manage to split the duo apart. Will it last? Will MetalGarurumon manage to kill Yukio!?**

 **Find out next chapter!**

 **Onto reviews now!**

 **-TheTechnoMage-**

 **TheTechnoMage: Huh, I knew I had forgotten something on the last chapter so guessing putting a review down was it. Really good chapter and liking how the story is progressing and it honestly seems like stuff like that always happens to Kon XD Well looking forward to the next chapter ( seriously I have an addiction to this story only satisfied by reading a chapter the moment I get an email saying it's out XD).**

 **ME: Heh, don't worry about that, it's good to know my story is on someone's thoughts! I'm glad you like last chapter. I was worried about how I managed Yoshino's interactions with the Digidestined. Happy to say that I bring you here this chapter, to calm your addiction!**

 **-animeandgamerlover2-**

 **Animeandgamerlover2: continue this.**

 **ME: I will, when I have all the chapters written for each episode I start uploading them weekly as to give me time to start the next chapter and write it as good as I can! Thanks for the review!**

 **-o-**

 **That's all folks… you can go back to your normal lives… go away!**

 **Oh yeah I'm forgetting something, the title for the next chapter!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Burst through Omega**

 **Ps. if you don't get the general idea of what will happen in the next chapter from the title, I humbly ask you to throw yourself in the closest swamp you can find and dive as under as you can.**

 **And don't come out.**

 **Option two is to watch Digimon Savers.**

 **Curiously enough, I have the FADU Swamp just outside my University. Those from Argentina please give me a shout! Anyone on Ciudad Universitaria please tell me so I can avoid you!**

 **I'm that much of an antisocial. Now I'm rambling to have a higher words count.**

 **BYE!**


	5. Burst Though Omega

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Forward**

 **[Opening: SAKURA Goodbye – SCANDAL]**

 **Chapter 05: Burst through Omega**

" **Gaia Force ZERO!** "

" **Burner Finger 4!** "

WarGreymon shot a giant fireball at point black, an almost unavoidable attack. To Bazz though this was proving to be a challenge. Using the bladed form of his signature technique he cut through the fire only to meet WarGreymon's **Dramon Killer**.

Firamon stood to the side of the battlefield looking worse for wear. The difference from Champion Level to Mega Level was astounding and the lion Digimon could not take it any longer as he fainted. Baalmon, being an Ultimate Level Digimon could manage better, but did little to no damage.

The heavy hitter here was Bazz who still felt compelled to release some steam after being captured so easily.

He's been getting cocky and paid for it.

WarGreymon proved to be a very resilient rival who not only managed to injury him, but also kept up with him, in his base form at least

' _Using Vollstadig is out of question._ He _would feel it and then I would pay for it. It's not worth it. I'm sure I can beat the bastard here!'_

That left him with very few choices. He was not the typical Quincy who went around using his head rather than brawns. His fighting style always banked on overpowering the enemy, like many Shinigami did. So the idea of having to resort to tactics made his head hurt.

' _Baalmon is of no use here. Firamon is injured and I'm running out of ideas'_ Bazz stares at WarGreymon's armour and cringed at the sight _'Barely scrapped. The guy's sturdy as hell, I'll give him that'_

"Can't you see that you can't defeat me!?" WarGreymon taunts the red headed Quincy "My armour is made to resist the heat of the sun! You cannot hope to accomplish that!"

"Heh, more like you can't beat me as well! We've been going at it for a while now!" Bazz barks back "I don't see other choice than to go all out on you!"

"You've been holding back!?" The Digimon questions, a bit worried before a wave of bravado washes over him "You're bluffing!"

' _That's right, I'm bluffing… but I don't see another way to end this. If I don't use_ it _this will become a battle of who falls first!"_ Bazz sighs as he reunites his medium and unleashes it " **Quincy: Vollstadig!** "

A column of energy surrounded his as the pinnacle of Quincy evolution overtook him. Upon revealing his new form WarGreymon was surprised to see that now the young man had two energy wings in the form of straight lines as well as a star cap that had the basic idea of a halo.

"Before shit hits the fan take this!" He points his finger at WarGreymon and fires multiple shots at him of searing heat " **Vollstadig: Burner Finger 1!** "

At first WarGreymon X thought nothing of the technique but his keen eyes managed to catch the slight melting of his claws as he tried to deflect it.

As fast as he could was not enough. The fire beam melted the side of his armour and scalded his unprotected skin.

The pain felt was alien to him. Since he evolved into this form he felt nothing as his armour took the brunt of every technique.

As screaming was the only known reply to him he did so.

Meanwhile Bazz contemplated that he still hasn't felt anything from Yhwach. Usually the man would punish those who went against his imposed rules, no matter where they are. The only thing that made sense was that Yukio's pocket dimension surpassed Yhwach's omnipresence powers.

A good thing for him, he guessed. Bazz turned to look at the others and noted that Baalmon had taken it upon himself to protect Firamon from further damage. Their battle was becoming _heated…_

Seeing the still shocked WarGreymon X, Bazz proceeded to finish the deed while he could "This is the end…"

He could not even get closer to the fallen Digimon that everything around him turned white and broke like glass, revealing the real world.

He had not time to be surprised as excruciating pain crossed his body and he knew who was behind it. _'Damn you Yhwach!_

Just like that, his Vollstadig fell apart and he fell to the ground completely exhausted and unconscious.

-DST:F-

 _Minutes Ago – Outside_

Aegiochusmon in his blue form clashed in the sky against MetalGarurumon X who gave into his own amusement and fought at a relative same level. That is until Rosemon recovered enough to join the fray.

" **Forbidden Temptation!** "

" **Powered Ignition!** "

Both fired beams of energy at the flying wold Digimon. MetalGarurumon X dodged every attack at him and waved between beams of energy.

" **Garuru Burst!** " The wolf shots all of his ammo onto the two Digimon, creating a cloud of dust obscuring him from view, perfect for his plan.

Tired of not seeing anything, Aegiochusmon pushed some power into his propellers and blew all the dust away, showing that he was alone with Rosemon.

"He's gone!" Rosemon exclaims as she looks around for any sign of the wolf Digimon.

"It's a freaking metallic wolf! How could we lost sight of him!?" Aegiochusmon questions as he flies up to get a better look.

The humans were disconcerted as well. Ichigo looked everywhere to catch a sight of the dangerous Digimon while Tatsuki and Yoshino stood behind forming a triangle with Ichigo.

Yukio meanwhile was concerned with the battle raging on his video game console _'Much more power output and this won't stand it!'_

He was so engrossed by the view that he did not see a shadow looming over him.

Lekismon saw it but it was too late "Yukio!"

Said blonde boy looked up in surprise to see MetalGarurumon charging at him. As a reflective act he raised his hands to ward off any damage. He was hit with the barrel of the X-Antibody Digimon's rifle.

It hurt badly, but the crack of the plastic of his videogame hurt worse.

It was the item he used to infuse his soul for his Fullbring to manifest.

It broke.

And with it, his pocket dimension did as well…

From it came Bazz, Firamon, Baalmon and WarGreymon X.

Both sides were injured so the battle must have been fair. Bazz though convulsed in pain upon making contact with the ground. Firamon was unconscious and Baalmon was trying to protect the two of them from further damage.

WarGreymon X was missing the side of his armour and he was mostly injured in that location. Otherwise his armour had many scraps.

"Guys!" Ichigo and the others shouted upon seeing their condition. Save for Yukio who went back at a sedated pace due to his recent injury, everyone ran toward the red haired Quincy "Bazz, are you alright?!"

"Can't… Better… Shit!" He groaned between gasps as he tried to stand up with little to no results.

"Rest, we'll be taking over" Yoshino commands him. As the oldest, between mortals, she takes command of the little group "Tatsuki protect Bazz and Firamon. Yukio and Baalmon support us. Ichigo, you and I will be the main attacking force"

Ichigo nods in agreement "Got it"

"What!?" Tatsuki shouts at her, tired of her altogether "Why the hell would I listen to you!? You only caused problems for all of us! I will not listen to you anymore! Come on, Lekismon!"

With that she motions Lekismon to follow to confront the other Digimon who were getting their bearings.

"What happened to you!?" MetalGarurumon X questions his teammate "Who did that!?"

"The human did this!" WarGreymon growls back "I will kill him"

"He's out of commission!" MetalGarurumon X argues back "We have to focus on our mission!"

"Listen up!" Tatsuki shouts at the duo "You better get the hell out of here or I will make you!" The others behind her shouted at her to run away but to no avail. She was not in the right mind-set right now. She was tired of hearing of the magenta haired woman.

That was her problem, _her_. Yoshino butted in her life at first as an annoyance who reminded them constantly that they shouldn't do things their own way. Then she started getting mushy with Ichigo of all people! Not only that but now she's the cause they were imprisoned! She and her partner! After that Ichigo is _still_ talking naturally with him, as if they were old friends! Taking care of the injury she let happen!

Finally it boiled down to the older woman trying to take command of their group! That's definitely crossing the line for her! She would rather be dead than having Ichigo near her!

Frustration from all the events that happened this day lead to her current action; all her raging emotions led her to make a serious mistake. She exposed herself to danger, with no way to defend herself.

WarGreymon loomed over her and posed his claws a hair away from her "Who do you think you are to try to order me!?"

To Tatsuki this seemed to make sense _'If Ichigo can do it, then so can I!'_

With that Tatsuki ran the short distance between the mega level Digimon and her, and charged Digisoul in her fist, aiming for the injured side.

It was in slow motion as the **Dramon Killer** fell on her, though it was stopped by Lekismon who jumped in front of her.

She took the killing attack in her stead. That was what Tatsuki could see, the pain in Lekismon's eyes as she fell to the floor.

It was all her fault and she knew it.

"Lekismon…" Tatsuki muttered under her breath as Aegiochusmon and Rosemon jumped in front of them "I'm so sorry…"

"Tats" It was Ichigo's serious voice as he loomed over her "Stay out of this"

It was terminal, no question needed. Ichigo's voice was final.

With that Lekismon fell unconscious and Tatsuki cradled her bruised body. Her actions brought this. Her short temperament, the loose control on her emotions was the problem.

What was that she was muttering back in Mt. Oyama about responsibilities? With one simple action she threw what she learned through the window.

Her emotions against the woman who was taking away Ichigo from her…

Meanwhile Yoshino debated on what to do and decided it was time to let loose. Dense Digisoul gathered around her in the form of a pillar, alerting her comrades of her presence "Rosemon, time to go all out!"

 **[Insert Song: Burst Evolution Theme]**

Rosemon nodded and prepared herself for what's to come "I'm ready"

"Charge! Digisoul Burst!" Yoshino cried as she passed her overcharged hand over the scanner in her Digivice Burst.

 **Rosemon Mode Change…**

The energy wave shot toward Rosemon who took the energy and changed forms. He red bodysuit turned white. Her green cape turned to a glowing pink colour while pink orbs surged from her body and floated besides her.

 **Rosemon Burst Mode!**

Everyone stared in shock at the powerful form Rosemon took on. It gave waves of energy around her that showed just how powerful she was right now.

WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X backed away in surprise at the power output felt from the female Digimon.

Rosemon points her hand at the X-Antibody Digimon and shouts " **Tifaret** " The glowing spheres shot toward the Digimon who jumped away to dodge but they didn't count with the spheres following after them at full speed, spinning and turning to strike them multiple times.

" **Cocytus Breath!** "

" **Great Tornado**!"

Both techniques combined into an ice tornado that soared at Rosemon.

" **Kiss of Breath** " Rosemon passed her index finger over her lips covering them in energy before shooting a beam of energy that clashed with the ice tornado created by the X-Antibody Digimon and severely overpowering it.

Both Digimon fell to the ground, several injuries marring their armours. As he got up, MetalGarurumon X growled in anger "This is not going as we wanted it!"

Rosemon stands besides Yoshino who raises her voice to be heard by all "You are heavily surpassed in both number and strength, surrender and return to the Digital World in peace!"

WarGreymon X curiously enough smirked at hearing that "I numbers, maybe…"

Seeing where this was going, MetalGarurumon X finished for his teammate "… but in strength, never"

Ichigo and the others stood back, not really liking what they were implying.

"Until now we only fought at half strength at least" MetalGarurumon explains as his body starts glowing, a blue aura covering him.

WarGreymon as well shone with an orange light that covered him "But this is only thanks to Lady Junomon who gifted us with this ability"

"What's going on!?" Yukio exclaims as the earth starts trembling and debris floats upwards "This pressure is off charts!"

Ichigo felt it as well, but not as bad as the others. HE could fell it though, Aegiochusmon did as well.

They were changing, becoming stronger than before.

"They're evolving" Ichigo mutters as the earth cracks and spider webs form around them from the pressure.

Yoshino's eyes widen at that "How can you tell!?"

"Their Digital Essence is changing, much like when our Digimon Digivolve" Ichigo explains to her "If we don't do something now, we're finished"

"Rosemon!" Yoshino warns her partner.

"I know" Rosemon says as she charges another **Kiss of Breath** "Begone!"

The beam of energy shot toward them but before they could be hit, the Mega Digimon broke apart in data that flew upwards and clashed until they managed to find a middle ground.

 **WarGreymon X…**

 **MetalGarurumon X…**

That's when everything went to hell.

 **Jogress Digivolve to…**

"That Digimon…" Rosemon mutters in fear "It can't be…"

It was a white knight Digimon clad in white armour. The chest plate had a green orb and golden details. Its left hand immediately reminded them of WarGreymon while the right one was clearly MetalGarurumon. From its head came one white horn at the front and two golden ones from the sides. His cape fluttered in the wind behind him.

Its cyan eyes bored into them and finally it spoke "This power… is thanks to lady Junomon. She gifted us a Digicore, for our loyalty. We will destroy you, for what you caused us. **We are Omegamon X**!"

"That's Omegamon! Like the royal knight!" Yoshino exclaims, surprised by this turn of events. Surprised and scared…

"I'm more than that Traitor!" Omegamon howls in anger "And you will see soon!" Omegamon extends his right arm and from the mouth of MetalGarurumon comes a cannon barrel that immediately lights up with the tell-tale of one of his strongest techniques " **Garuru Cannon!** "

The blue beam of energy soared at them but was intercepted by Rosemon and Aegiochusmon who charge up their own techniques.

" **Kiss of Breath!** "

" **Penetra Laser!** "

The three techniques clash and for a moment it seems that it came to a standstill, but Omegamon pushed more energy in the technique and easily overpowered them.

Seeing where this was going, Ichigo stood in front of the others and clapped his hand, filling them Digisoul. As he pulled his hands apart to the sides, the Digisoul that was compressed between his hands expanded into a makeshift shield that covered them.

The recoil of the techniques clashed with Ichigo's shield and pushed him back, but otherwise the shield held true to its purpose.

"How did you do that!?" Yoshino questions him to what he shrugs.

"It came to me" Ichigo replied, though he had to question from where it came…

Meanwhile Rosemon stood up from the clash of techniques and looked around to see the damage caused by them. Aegiochusmon stood up with a limp holding his mechanized arm. It was sparking in some places and seemed totally destroyed.

"Damn, he's on another level!" Aegiochusmon comments to himself, breathing heavily. He was an ultimate level Digimon after all. Fighting Mega Level is insane; Omegamon easily surpassed all the Mega.

He was mad for doing this…

"We must hold strong" Rosemon tells him, not looking away from their enemy "Remember what you're fighting for, that's what keeps me going"

Aegiochusmon nodded and looked towards Ichigo who besides being a bit exhausted was fine. But he could easily be targeted from this distance.

He had to avoid it…

"Ichigo I need more firepower!" Aegiochusmon shouts at his power who nods.

"You got it!" Ichigo charges another round of Digisoul into his Data-Link "Charge! Mode Change!"

 **Aegiochusmon Mode Change… Aegiochusmon Red Mode!**

Now clad in red, Aegiochusmon cracked his knuckles in preparation for what would be his hardest battle to date "Stay back, Ichigo"

Baalmon lands besides him looking worse for wear "I think you might need some help…"

"Everything counts" Aegiochusmon nods as Rosemon walks to stand by him as well.

"Then I'm in!" Firamon flies above them "I'm sure you need living bait for this!"

"Be careful!" The Faun shouts as he charges lightning in his fist "This is our last stand!"

With that all the Digimon shot toward the Omega Digimon who simply extends his left arm, calling on the " **Grey Sword!** "

While they clashed, Tatsuki was staring as Lekismon woke up from her slumber "Lekismon…"

The moon Digimon looks at her partner and smiles "I'm glad you're alright"

"Lekismon… I'm sorry! It's my fault…"

"Don't worry" Lekismon quickly calms her "I would do anything for you…"

"Why?" Tatsuki chokes on her sobs "It's my fault you got injured. You wouldn't be like this if I hadn't be so stubborn! I-!"

She's cut off from her speech as Lekismon embraces her "Tatsuki… you hatched me. You raised me… to me you're not only my friend… but you're also like my mother… the one I never knew"

Tatsuki silently listens to her partner as she opens her heart.

"It's me who should be sorry… for not being able to protect you… for being weak" Lekismon now openly cries "I was no good for you!"

"Idiot…" Tatsuki smiles at her "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you… I'm so selfish for putting you in danger like that…"

"Tatsuki… Mother you did everything for me" Lekismon smiles through the tears "I couldn't have asked for a better partner" With that said she stands up and starts walking toward the raging battle "That's why I need to help someway…"

 **[Insert Song: Believer – IKUO]**

"I'll help you too" Tatsuki declares as she looks at her partner "I won't let you go like that" With that lavender Digisoul surges through her and envelopes her and Lekismon, healing her in the process.

"Tatsuki…" The Digimon stares in wonder at her partner.

"This is for you, Lekismon!" Tatsuki shouts as she charges their energy into her Data-Link "Digisoul Full Charge!"

Energy floods Lekismon as a blinding light covers her…

 **Lekismon Super Digivolve to…**

Her body grew taller and more human-like. A blue bodysuit covered her upper body while black and silver armour covered her arms and legs. On her left hand a moon shaped shield an appeared while in the other a sickle took place. Her head got covered by a black helmet that only let her eyes be seen.

 **Crescemon!**

Upon crying out her name, Crescemon jumped toward the battle, determination flowing through her eyes. As she sped toward the battle, and brandished her weapons _Nova Luna_ __at Omegamon who was distracted by the others.

" **Lunatic Dance!** "

Omegamon X barely had time to turn around as he was struck in the head by Crescemon, jerking him to the side. Soon after that, Aegiochusmon appeared In front of him fist cocked, ready to strike.

" **Bolt Break Knockdown!** "

He struck Omegamon in the chest pushing him back, but doing no damage overall.

" **Charité!** " Rosemon's cape expands surrounding Omegamon X completely. She was about to finish the job but was interrupted as Omegamon called out his technique.

" **All-Delete** "

From the point where WarGreymon's head would be, the glowing cape started disintegrating into data. Startled, Rosemon cut of the flow of energy from the technique.

Seeing as it was still eating at her, she panicked, until Baalmon jumped into action and cut the cape off her with his katana.

"He can delete Data?" Yukio questions, eyes wide at the power shown by their enemy "That's so overpowered"

"Don't make contact with him! It's dangerous!" Ichigo shouts at the Digimon.

Yoshino nods at that and cups her mouth "Keep at distance!"

"Got it!" Aegiochusmon claps his hands and forms a lance of lightning that he throws at Omegamon " **Lightning Pile!** "

Omegamon swats it away, not really affected by the electricity dense technique "Is that all?"

"Hope you like this! **Dark Archery!** " From afar, Crescemon combines her weapons into a crossbow and shots an arrow made of dark energy.

The arrow soars towards it mark but is stopped by the superior Digimon with the Brave Shield Omega from his shoulders.

"This is getting us nowhere" Baalmon comments from his position near Rosemon "Do you think you could take him on?"

"His power… it would simply delete all the data that constitutes my techniques. Only a surprise attack would beat him"

"So you need a distraction? Count on it" Baalmon says as he steps up and opens his cloak. The tags on the inside glow with dark light before shooting out to stop around him " **Leak Information** " The tags are engulfed in dark energy that shots towards Omegamon like a wave.

The wave covers him entirely and that was what Rosemon needed. She got into action " **Kiss of Breath!** "

The beam shot towards Omegamon who due to the dark wave could not see it. Rapidly whipping his right arm he shouted " **Garuru Cannon!** "

But it was too late as the pink beam shot through the barely charged technique, damaging the Garurumon Head.

"Yeah! You managed to get him!" Yoshino cheers. She's alone though as Ichigo was sweating badly.

"It's not over" Ichigo mutters, catching everyone's attention "I can feel it… He's not only growing more agitated… his Digital Essence is awry…"

"He's unstable" Aegiochusmon adds grimly "His emotions are clashing"

"This is our chance then!" Tatsuki says "They're two Digimon who are fighting among them! We should take the chance!"

"It's not that easy" Crescemon tells her "An unstable mind with two beings clashing for balance can bring the body to go-!"

The roaring of Omegamon as he started shooting his broken **Garuru Cannon** everywhere. As it was broken the beam broke apart on several directions, destroying everything.

"-Berserk. That's why Jogress is such a dangerous method of evolution!"

"Then we should take advantage of his loose state of mind" Yukio concludes the general idea "Now he won't be concentrated in battling us safely. We should use this chance to inflict as much damage as possible"

Everyone agrees on that and set out to attack the Omega Digimon. It went well as they attacked and easily bypassed his defence, but they had to be more wary of their surroundings as Omegamon could attack at any opportunity.

It went well until one of the beams managed to nick Firamon. Upon crashing the fire Digimon fell unto sweet unconsciousness, again. Though this time he De-Evolved into Coronamon, ending his fight for the day.

"Firamon!" Aegiochusmon exclaims, seeing his friend plummeting to the ground "Are you alright!?" It was this moment of distraction that managed to get the faun Digimon hit by a stray beam of energy "Argh!"

"Aegiochusmon!" Ichigo shouts as he follows his partner to the crater he fell in "Come on buddy hang on!"

Ichigo arrives to see his partner smoking from the heat of the beam, though he stood up as best as he could.

"Rest up, you battled enough" Ichigo says but is stopped by the faun who shakes his head "Aegiochusmon?"

"It's not use, Ichigo. I need to keep fighting" Aegiochusmon explains as he falls to his knees "Omegamon will destroy everything if we don't do anything! Rosemon and Baalmon can't do it alone… Bazz is still unconscious… Coronamon is down. We can't give up!"

"I know, but…" Ichigo stopped talking as he felt something at the corner of his senses "You feel that?"

Aegiochusmon was also staring toward the horizon "Another Mega Level Digimon…"

As fast as they could, they regrouped with the others to convey the information.

"You sure?" Tatsuki frowns at this "The last thing we need is another Mega to kick our asses.

"Are you sure it's a Mega?" Yoshino questions, the distress shown in her face.

"I'm sure" Ichigo nods at her "It's coming this way"

"This is the worst…"

Meanwhile Rosemon did as best as she could to divert Omegamon's attention " **Tifaret!** " The spheres shot toward Omegamon X striking where it was mostly hurt.

That called for the Mega Level Menace's attention as it turned toward her and fired another beam at her.

"It's not use; we've been fighting all day" Baalmon comments as he sends another wave of dark energy to disorient the white knight Digimon "If we were rested we would stand a better chance.

That's when Omegamon broke through the dark wave with its **Grey Sword** posed to strike.

There was no escape here. That's the conclusion they came to…

" **Full Moon Blaster!** " A Yellow flash of energy shot into Omegamon blasting him out of the way, making him crash through some buildings.

High in the air stood a blue wolf Digimon clad in blue armour. He possessed two great claws that came from its armour and a red cape that fluttered with the raging winds.

Everyone stared in shock and awe at the new arrival.

"Who's that Digimon…?" Ichigo asked absentmindedly.

The silence that followed that was broken when a limo pulled up beside the humans. From the limo came out a bespectacled young man with short blonde hair. His blue eyes stared at them before resting on Yoshino who smiled upon seeing him.

"Agent Fujieda, it's been some time" He starts conversation, breaking the tense silence that permeated the area.

Yoshino smirks at him before it melts to show a relived expression on her face "Dr Norstein, you're just in time"

It was Tatsuki who managed to muster enough courage to ask the question "Who's he?"

Yoshino turns to the others and presents the new arrival "Everyone, this is Touma H. Norstein, Ex-Member of DATS and currently a well-known doctor around the world. Up there is his Partner, MirageGaogamon"

Just as she said that, MirageGaogamon landed besides Touma and both bowed at them "It's a pleasure to meet you" They droned in unison.

"Gaomon!?"

MirageGaogamon looks among the gathered crowd and recognizes a particular face "It's good to see you again, Aegiomon"

"You know him?!" Ichigo whispers at his partner. Aegiochusmon nods and replies.

"He's the one who told me of the many adventures his group went through in the past! He fought Yggdrasil alongside the Digimon Banchou!"

"Truly, he goes by that name now?" Touma questions with a slight chuckle "That guy knows no limit"

Yoshino nods, irritated as well "That's Masaru for you"

Touma takes off his glasses and looks over the situation "It seems we're dealing with a dangerous foe"

"No shit, Sherlock" Tatsuki muttered, her spunk surfacing again "We can barely injure him"

Ichigo takes reign of the situation and walks up to the young blonde "It seems that your partner can take care of himself well. Your partner is also well rested" To accentuate his point he looked at the tired Digimon behind him "You'll be leading the next attack"

Touma chuckles at that "I assume you're the leader of the new group, right?" Seeing Ichigo nod, he continued "Then leave it to us"

Just as Omegamon X reared his head from the building he crashed on, a blue pillar of Digisoul covered Touma who confidently nodded to MirageGaogamon.

"He's yours! Manoeuvre A-02, hope you still remember it"

MirageGaogamon snorts at that "As if, Master"

With that said, Touma brings out a black and blue Digivice Burst and calls out "Charge! Digisoul Burst!"

 **MirageGaogamon Mode Change…**

MirageGaogamon's armour turned blue and white while his claws disappeared and he grew out silver hair. As the transformation took place, he formed a giant flail that was made of yellow energy that seemed to come from the moon. The other end of the flail had a moon shaped scythe.

 **MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!**

"Burst Mode!?" Ichigo exclaims "He can do it as well!?"

MirageGaogamon blasted towards Omegamon and clashed weapons with him. The hook of the moon shaped weapon sparked against Omegamon's Grey Sword.

Omegamon roared in rage and pushed back with newfound strength.

The Moon Wolf Digimon jumped back and reared his weapon back " **Luna Hook Slasher!** "

Omegamon came to his senses and muttered " **All-Delete** "

The moon shaped energy blade clashed with the Grey Sword that disintegrated everything it made contact with. The energy behind MirageGaogamon was no different.

"This will be your last transgression!" Omegamon shouted at MirageGaogamon "I will not be defeated by a mere wolf!"

"He's back to his senses!" Yoshino says out loud "Now he will be more difficult to battle"

" **Garuru Cannon!** " The Fusion Digimon tore the scraps of metal surrounding the mouth of Garurumon and let the energy flow as a burst.

Seeing this coming, MirageGaogamon condensed the energy of his weapon into a sphere he held between his hands "You better be prepared! **Final Mirage Burst!** "

Both techniques clashed among each other and both battlers were fierce in maintaining the upper hand. Both pushed hard and the earth around them trembled in the wake of their power.

It go to the point that both were close enough to punch the other in the face; and that's what Omegamon banked on "This will finish it! **All-Delete!** " He swung his sword at MirageGaogamon whose eyes simply flashed red.

" **Digital Hazard!** " The symbol on MirageGaogamon's chest shone bright red and burned Omegamon on contact.

"What!?" He screamed in pain as he lost concentration on his other technique. With that done, MirageGaogamon pushed as much power as he could into his technique.

"Full Power!"

The Final Mirage Burst broke through Omegamon's Garuru Cannon and blew the Fusion Digimon back.

"It's time!" Ichigo commanded everyone who nodded.

" **Lightning Pile!** "

" **Leak Information!** "

" **Dark Archery!** "

" **Forbidden Temptation!** "

The four techniques combined into one and rocketed towards Omegamon's head, making him fall backwards with a resounding boom.

"Finish it!" Touma commanded his Digimon who was one step ahead of him.

"Will do, Master!" MirageGaogamon reforms his weapon and soared toward the fallen Mega Level Digimon " **Full Moon Meteor Impact!** "

The Flail fell onto Omegamon and the Fusion Digimon saw no way of escaping the impending doom.

That is until it started shining brightly before melting into data that split in two parts. The flail fell on one of the parts and the pained howls of MetalGarurumon X were heard through the city.

Meanwhile the other part reformed into a heavily injured WarGreymon X who glared daggers at MirageGaogamon before turning his sights toward Aegiochusmon "I will complete my mission to Lady Junomon!" He shot towards Aegiochusmon while performing his last technique " **Great Tornado!** "

Aegiochusmon saw nothing of it, but someone else did and got in the way of the technique. The Faun Digimon was surprised when he heard the screeching sound of Ichigo's barrier barely holding up against WarGreymon's Great Tornado.

WarGreymon pushed as hard as he could and Ichigo did the same. But the one who had the clear advantage was the X-Antibody carrier.

Ichigo gritted his teeth in exertion; it was hard for him to even sustain a barrier like this. He could faintly hear the cries of everyone around him.

Aegiochusmon was shouting at him to get out of the way. He could hear Tatsuki's pained cries while Yoshino called for Rosemon to help. Yukio stared in shock at the scene, apparently frozen at the sight. Touma was calling for MirageGaogamon to do something.

He could not let them down by dying because of this…

So he pushed past his limits and pushed. He did until he heard gasps of shock around him. Everything suddenly turned white for him and he could barely see.

It was then that he realized that he did not need to push further, for WarGreymon X was struggling to get up, far away from him.

He realized that the white light was none other than him. He looked at his hand and saw it was flashing white while Digisoul covered every inch of his body.

"What is this?" He numbly wonders as he stares at his hand "What happened?"

"Ichigo…?" Aegiochusmon asks the glowing being "Is that you?"

"Yeah" Ichigo replies while dully noting that his hand was dispersing into data. That's when everything turned black from white…

-DST:F-

"..go"

"Ic…go!"

"…chigo!

"Ichigo!"

Brown eyes opened to look up to worried magenta eyes. Why was he resting in the floor… The last thing that came to him was…

"Idiot… you almost turned your body into data!" He heard her chastise him "What were you thinking!?"

"How much was I gone?"

"Five minutes at most" Yoshino replies, a bit calmer after her rant "WarGreymon is restrained, the other are fine… well except Tatsuki"

"What happened to her?" Ichigo groggily sits up and looks around until he finds the kneeling form of Bazz besides what he believes to be Tatsuki's body.

"She's fine, but some debris fell on her back… she hasn't been able to feel her legs since then" She grimly explains while looking away "She won't be walking again… At least that's what Touma's first diagnostic can say"

Ichigo nods with a sombre look on his face. Now that he regained some sense of hearing, he could hear her sobbing even from this far.

Taking another look around revealed that there was little to be called as a city at all. Everything was destroyed, from streets to buildings. Debris was littered through the ground.

It was a disaster…

"What's going to happen now?"

Yoshino looks at him before a pained expression crossed her face "I'm afraid that even after all the help you guys provided, we're going to have to turn you in"

"I see" Ichigo nods in understanding "Help me get toward Bazz"

Yoshino nodded and helped him up, pulling an arm around her shoulder "How did I…"

"Not become data? Bazz woke up in that moment and along Rosemon managed to absorb the excess energy before you completely broke apart in data. After that they released it into the sky… it was so much energy…" Yoshino tells him before glaring at him with a serious look "You should be more careful in the future… I know of one person who went through that process… and he's not alive to tell the tale"

"I'll be careful" Ichigo promises her to what she nods and helps him along the way.

Bazz looks up to see Ichigo looking at them with a sombre look "Hey, you okay?"

Ichigo nods and looks toward Tatsuki who had her cheeks stained in tears, though her cries stopped moments ago.

"I'm glad you're fine, Ichigo…"

"Tatsuki…"

"Don't give me that, you know I don't like it" Tatsuki interrupts him, knowing where this was going, _pity_ "This… is my punishment… for what I did… I will deal with it"

"It's not okay" Ichigo mutters under his breath. He looks at Bazz and asks him "Take her away. Take her and Yukio and get away"

Bazz looks at him sharply before clashing glares with Ichigo. The red haired Quincy lowered his gaze first and sighed before hoisting Tatsuki bridal-style.

Yukio who was nearby looked at him and nodded before vanishing alongside Bazz.

Yoshino was about to stop them, but was stopped by Ichigo "Let them go. I'll bring myself in if you do"

Yoshino debates over this but is stopped when Touma arrives besides them "Let them, we have enough trouble here. Hopefully the red haired one will take her to get some medical attention. We can catch up then"

Yoshino nods and helps Ichigo toward the HQ.

Suddenly Ichigo pushed Yoshino to the side. Before she could question his actions, a bang ran through the wasteland and the place they once stood on blew apart.

Everyone was left in shock and looked up to see two figures in the distance looking at them.

"I failed" The tall female figure said while lowering one of her guns. She had long blonde hair. Her clothes consisted in black biker clothes that tightly hugged her figure and barely reached her breasts, showing off her midriff. Her face was covered in a crow facemask that only let the lower half of her face, along her eyes, to be seen.

To her side stood a young girl with shoulder length green hair. She was wearing a school uniform and her pink eyes stared with hatred directly at Ichigo.

Nothing told anything about this two females except that the younger one was carrying a Forest Green Data-Link and that she was carrying a curved katana on her hand. It gave off a strange vibe and to Ichigo it simply made sense.

"That's a… Zanpakuto!?" Ichigo asks in shock while looking at the young girl "Who are you!?"

"It doesn't concerns you, you stupid Shinigami!"

"We should leave now, Lilly" The older figure suggests to what the younger one nods "We already failed in what we wanted to do…"

"Yes, we won't be achieving anything today. Let's go, Belle…" The green haired girl gets a hold of the older ones hand.

With that both vanish from the nearby area with a resounding boom.

"That was… **Sonido**!" Ichigo mutters to himself, Yoshino listening to him as well "That girls must have been an Arrancar…"

-DST:F-

"You're still too laid back, Commander"

An older man who was sitting by the side of a river turned to look who was behind him "And I was thinking you young people already forgot about me, Rentaro"

The captain of DATS stood stoically looking at the older man. The man who sat by the river had shoulder length greying brown hair and moustache. A fisherman hat sat on his head while the man patiently waited for a fish to take the bait "Commander-General Yu-"

"Rentaro, I'm still Hiroshi" The old man reminds his younger comrade "You know that I don't like formalities"

"Hiroshi, then; can we really let that woman get away with all this?" The Captain of DATS asks away.

"You and I both know that Minerva isn't who she says she is" The Old man's eyes take a knowing glint "It's just some time before our contact returns with the proof to bring that woman in"

"Or delete her…"

"… That is to be seen" Hiroshi reels in the line and sighs in disappointment when it turned out to be a boot "In other news, what can you tell me of the newest batch?"

"…" it was without saying that this issue did not please Hiroshi "Kurosaki is a born leader. He cares for those close to him and for his partner"

"Curious partner the one he has" Yushima comments "I never heard of a Digimon like that"

"It is an unknown. Suguru himself can't identify him"

"Tell me about the others" Hiroshi requests as he throws the line once again.

"The girl, Tatsuki, is rash and loud. Much like Masaru, she seems to deal with her problems with her fists" Rentaro continues telling his opinion "Her partner we know of at least, Lunamon"

"Ah! Nice fellas her species, adorable also!"

"Then Buzzard Bee, a human with special abilities. From what we could gather he can generate fire. Fast as a Digimon and resilient as one. Clashed with one Ultimate Level and came on top" Rentaro takes a seat besides the older man "He's partnered with a Coronamon"

"Interesting, then we have the blonde youngling, right?"

"Yukio Hans Voralverna, heir to the Voralverna Conglomerate. Curious case this one; stole all of his family's money and ran away. Hasn't been seen since then. Partner is Baalmon, a shrewd individual that one"

"Two Rookies, One Champion and one Ultimate" Hiroshi mutters while looking sombre, which is strange considering his chipper personality "The Digital World must be desperate to have granted them such strong Digimon from the start"

"You mean that they…?"

"Yes they were chosen, contrary to what happened two years ago, the coming crisis must be one to be wary of. The Digital World never asked for help in the past, so for it to call on new Digidestined…"

"Is it truly this bad?"

The old man turns toward the Captain of DATS with a grim smile "I don't know what you believe, but I did not give them their Digivice" With that the fisherman leaves his old friend to his own thoughts.

"The Digital World, huh?" Rentaro looks to the sky which was suddenly covered in grey clouds "That's why he left"

Rain started to pour, drenching the blue haired man from head to toes.

-DST:F-

"So how it's going with your research?" Yoshino starts the conversation. They were now in Yoshino's apartment, ready to catch up "Is Relena doing ok?"

The blonde man nods with a grateful smile "She's doing fine; I think I'm close to a breakthrough. As of now I managed to stop her illness from harming her further"

"Impressive" Yoshino comments as her gaze hardens "Why are you here then?"

Touma takes off his glasses and starts wiping them with a handkerchief "I met that woman only once, even I can tell something is wrong with her"

"Minerva is a difficult person to understand" Yoshino starts explaining what she knew the man in front of her wanted to know "Her actions confuse me. I try to see what she tries to do, but I'm going crazy with it"

"Stafræn called me a few days ago requesting me to join DATS once again, even if as a counsellor" Touma retells what occurred to him "Clearly DATS wellbeing is not on her priority list"

"What should we do then?"

"The Captain is looking into it" Touma confesses "He called me when things started going awry. Fortunately, Gaomon was with me by that time"

"Did he tell you something about what's going on?" Yoshino prods for information "Lalamon spoke of a Junomon who was trying to achieve something that is unknown even to her underlings"

"He's on the same track then" Touma stands up and starts walking to the door "Though he did tell me of Masaru's current location"

"Masaru?"

"Yes. He's with Agumon doing a job for the Old Clock Man, at least according to Gaomon" Touma stops at the door and looks over his shoulder with a teasing smile "About Kurosaki, he's a fine man. Shouldn't let him get away"

Yoshino turned deep red with the insinuation "Since when can you decide about my relationships!?" She ranted at him, scandalized of the idea.

"Since you're the only one of our group who's single"

"What!?"

"Last night I talked with Ikuto, he's going out with Chika, you know?"

"What about you!?" Yoshino points at him childishly.

"Have I ever told you about Christine?" Touma retorts as he pulls out a photograph out of his wallet "Met her a year ago while studying for my postgraduate exams"

"Masaru?"

"He's in love" Yoshino gaped at that "With the Digital World"

"Touma!"

Both laughed at that, all the tension they felt was gone.

"It's been so long, since we joked like that" Yoshino says while resting against the couch.

"Since the group split apart"

Both fell silent after that. Touma took the initiative and opened to door, intent on leaving but was stopped by Yoshino who asked him a simple question.

"What do you make of all this?"

Touma was quiet and stopped all motion of leaving "I don't think it's our job to save the world this time"

With that he left, leaving Yoshino to her own thoughts _'it's like I thought… doesn't mean we won't be helping along the way…'_

-DST:F-

"What do you need of me, Your Majesty?"

"Haschwald, it is time to strike the Soul Society once again. Please go and retrieve Buzzard" Yhwach smiles sinisterly "He's gone and did what he was ordered to not do"

The slight twitch in the blonde's eye told the Quincy King what he needed to know. Haschwald nodded and replied "It shall be done"

-DST:F-

"A pity, really" Junomon contemplated over the news she just heard "Such loyal characters are hard to come by" Junomon waves her servant away as Plutomon came into the hall "Do you have any news?"

"The Royal Squad is still searching for _it_ "

"I know it must be there. Yggdrasil would not be careless enough to leave it elsewhere!" Junomon raises her energy pressure, pushing Plutomon against the ground "Keep looking. It must be somewhere in the Core Field!"

"We cannot take lightly this endeavour! We could wake the wrath of Chronomon! That is something even we cannot hope to confront!"

Junomon silently asked Plutomon to leave, not really having a comeback for that "Soon I will achieve what I've always wanted…"

 **-BREAK-**

 **[Ending: Nemurenai Yoru – Round Table Feat Nino]**

 **Okay sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this episode :D**

 **Not really sorry, but happy that I finished it!**

 **So let's recap!**

 **Bazz Vs. WarGreymon X! Hope you enjoyed the logic behind Bazz managing to use Vollstadig without Yhwach knowing! It is in the Manga where Yukio appears near the end to help Ichigo (Not gonna spoil)**

 **Tatsuki went and blew everything they worked for thanks to her frustrations. As a result, Lekismon evolves!**

 **Ichigo and Aegiochusmon seem to dominate the Mode Change better than ever! On that note, Imagine Ichigo's barrier like that scene from the Disney movie Atlantis where the sentinels create a barrier to protect the city from the lava. Imagine something like that but with Digisoul and Ichigo. Ichigo protecting is something I always wanted to see, I mean he goes all about how he protects and all yadda-yadda but he doesn't have any defensive technique!? Well here it is!**

 **MetalGarurumon X and WarGreymon X fused to become the mighty Omegamon. Before I hear hate filled reviews from Omegamon fans, all I have to say is that power levels vary from universe to universe! Have you seen Lucemon being defeated by Shoutmon X5? And how Lucemon kicked everyone's asses on Digimon frontier? Doesn't really make sense, but this same logic applies here. Also as it wasn't a natural evolution you could say it was not at his full potential, like Ash's Sceptile in Pokemon that evolve prematurely and can't use grass type moves. It's like that, in essence.**

 **Touma appears! YEAHH! AND MIRAGEGAOGAMON AS WELL! YEAH MOTHERFUCKER! AND BURST MODE! AND DIGITAL HAZARD!?**

 **Okay explaining that one. MirageGaogamon is one of the few Digimon who possess Digital Hazard besides Guilmon and Lucemon. If Lucemon makes use of it, I don't see why after a time skip Gaomon can't learn how to use if, right? It's like Luffy learning Gear Fourth in the years he wasn't seen.**

 **As of now, WarGreymon was captured and is held in containment. Ichigo is imprisoned and Bazz, Tatsuki and Yukio are runaways!**

 **Fun, right?**

 **Also shit is going to hit the fan when Next Episode rolls around. Haschwald will appear! And Junomon is looking for something? What could it be? Hint: It's related to X-Antibody?**

 **So this is it!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: Digimon Savers Tu: Human will come somewhere around August I suspect!**

 **Onto Reviews now!**

 **-webghost-**

 **Webghost: Kon still a pervert I see...**

 **Me: IS there any doubt?**

 **-TheTechnoMage-**

 **TheTechnoMage: My Addiction is once again Satisfied :)**

 **Me: I'm sorry to say but you're going into abstinence. Until August I suspect.**

 **-o-**

 **That's all for now. As like in the last episode, I will post another chapter here with Ichigo's friends adventures to announce that the new chapter is uploaded.**

 **I'm posting this early because today Do as Infinity will be coming to Argentina! YAY! I'll be there right around the time I usually update so be grateful I did not leave this for tomorrow!**

 **BYE!**


	6. Keigo II - Chad I - Orihime I

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu – In Ichigo's Steps: The Friends Path Volume II**

 **-Keigo II – Chad I – Orihime I**

 **-KEIGO-**

"So… what's the deal with those… g-ghouls?" Keigo asks his classmate, Akira Mado "Have you seen one before?"

"Honestly I don't know. I haven't seen a ghoul before, but what we know of them says that it's in their nature to eat human flesh, even so it's our duty to protect our species"

Recently they saw a video about some veterans agents fighting against some ghouls.

Keigo could honestly admit without a little bit of remorse that he was scared shitless about them.

He tried contacting his friends, but it was to no avail. Chad and Orihime said that they were doing some job for Urahara while Uryu simply told him to stop calling him.

Ichigo was the worst… the disappointment… the betrayal! He could not understand why his life-long friend would do that to him! It made no sense!

Could it be that Ichigo did not like him as a friend!? Was it possible!?

"I see you quite distracted… more than usual at least" Akira comments as they take seat in the academy's backyard "What is it?"

"Well… it's just that this ghoul business is new to me… and most likely to my friends back home so I tried warning them" Keigo starts explaining as his eyes start watering, crocodile tears and all "Can you believe that they ignore me!?"

"As a matter of fact I do" She said with a straight face "I take pity on you, that's why _I_ hang out with you"

"What!? I thought it was my charming personality!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but no"

She watched as Keigo pulled out a rope and walked to the closest tree. Akira saw as Keigo pulled the rope around his neck and decided to hang himself from the closest branch.

She shrugged and walked away, someone would find him eventually.

As she walked away, someone else walked in. He had short blonde hair and wore some peculiar clothes.

Suzuya, as we will call this individual, inspected the body hanging from the tree with curiosity before saying out loud "You smell like death" He pulled out a knife and threw it to the rope "Don't like that smell" He says as he walks away.

It seems that Keigo was left not only alone, but also without the sweet embrace of death.

He cried himself to sleep…

 **-CHAD-**

"You will have to be careful out there" The bus driver said "This school is quite scary~"

Chad stared impassively through his bangs at the doubtful school driver. It seems that the man was convinced that this school was scary, but Chad has seen worse.

He's seen death to the eye…

Walking out of the bus, Chad looks around and has to admit that the while graveyard setup was quite intimidating…

The Arrancar's spiritual pressure was worse.

Chad decided to get on and walk toward where he felt the more individuals. Curious thing was that he could feel many people with spiritual energy around, which was dangerous at best.

His last experience with large groups like that was the Bounts and the Fullbringers. He was still doubtful of the latter ones intentions.

As he saw a building in the distance he felt _something_ crashing against his back. Looking back he came face to face with a young pink haired girl that, Chad had to admit, was quite beautiful.

She was in the ground clutching her head in pain, most likely due to her crashing on him. He got him by a beam so a teenage girl was nothing.

He got closer to her and said "Are you alright?" With his deep voice and imposing figure, it was a no brainer that she would run away screaming for one 'Tsukune', whoever that was…

Just like that, he could see that this would be a hassle…

' _Should have stayed in Naruki with Xcution… wonder what happened to them?'_

 **-ORIHIME-**

"Hey, you see what I'm seeing!?"

"It's a beauty! I can't believe she's coming to our school!"

"She's even more beautiful than Aoi-Sempai!"

"Bet I can get a date with that chick!"

Orihime Inoue was not bothered by what she heard, but that's because she was in her own little world right now.

As she skipped through the halls of her new school, Ishiyama High School, Orihime wondered what kind of classmates she would get.

Suddenly she felt a little bit thirsty. To be honest, she ate and drank quite a lot during breakfast, but for some reason she felt compelled to buy a box of Yogurthy.

Upon getting close to the spending machine, she bumped heads with another person. This guy had short brown hair which he stilled in wild spikes. His 'I don't care about anything' face actually surpassed Ichigo's by far which was interesting to her.

"I'm sorry! I'm a bit clumsy! I didn't want to hit you and-"

"What have you done!?" He shouted, silencing her abruptly. She looked at him and saw him trying to calm down a very cute green haired baby, one ready to cry out from the looks of it "Hey, Baby Beel, remember that true men don't cry!"

It did nothing as the baby starts wailing and Orihime Inoue met for the first time not only the future king of the demons, but also her future son…

 _It was a shocking meeting…_

 **-o-**

 **Well as promised, there goes the second part of this story. Right now you should have the third episode in my list of stories or in the crossover section.**

 **I thank all of you for the support and I have to apologize for taking longer than expected to upload this.**

 **This one was… a transition episode if you will. Sure, there is an important battle and the conclusion of the arc of the mega duo. It was still much more narrated story than action and expect that in the next episode to a lower degree, except for the first chapter which will have no action at all.**

 **Ichigo is now able to use Digisoul to fight, but he's far from being useful in a true battle, he'll meet his match in the next episode.**

 **Also we'll see a new Digidestined in the next episode, completing the team.**

 **These stories are whatever you want them to be, cannon or non-cannon. I don't really care; I'm more interested in telling you guys this stories!**

 **Now onto the reviews of the final chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **-TheTechnoMage-**

 **TheTechnoMage: August?! :(  
I think I may go into withdrawal by then :P  
J/K. Loving the story and can't wait to see it continue, can guarantee you I'll be there to see it in the next episode the DAY it comes out. Don't Doubt me. I have been here the day the last 3 chapters of this came out.  
My addiction will not go unnoticed.  
I will return.**

 **Me: -_-' Thanks for you support, though I'm afraid that your addiction might have consumed you by now, so if you're still there I tell you that the next episode is here ;)**

 **1999-**

 **1999: just wondering when the new one will come out, because it's nice, it would be cool if Ichigo got his powers back.**

 **ME: Here it is :D I'm saying it now; Ichigo will not get back his powers in this story. Thanks for reading!**

 **-o-**

 **That's all for now, as you now the next episode is online so I suggest you get to it!**


End file.
